Two Worlds Collide
by Forever.and.Always.a.Cullen
Summary: Bella is practically a professional singer, but no one knows it. Edward has to find a partner to sing with. What will happen when they both meet? Will Bella let someone hear her? ALL HUMAN.
1. Two Worlds Collide

**Hey all you awesome people on fanfic. This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you guys like it and review! **

**Disclaimer: all of the awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even Edward…. *sad***

**I don't own any of the songs. Bring Me to Life is by Evanescence, and Two Worlds Collide is by Demi Lovato. Hope You Enjoy!!!! **

"Broken inside without your touch without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead..." I sang out loud as I put my books back on the shelf. Bring me to life was one of my favorite songs to sing; I absolutely love Amy Lee and Evanescence. I kept singing as I finished cleaning my room. "Bring me to life" I sang out the long last part. Once I finished I heard the sounds of tires on drive way. I quickly composed myself and closed my mouth. Nobody had ever heard me sing, and I indented to stay that way.

"Bella?" my mom called out.

"I'm upstairs!" I yelled from my room. I quickly went down stairs and greeted my parents.

"Hey Bells." My big brother Emmett said before he picked me up into a big- old huge bear hug. He was such a little kid.

"Emmett, put me down!!!" I yelled. He put me down and I just glared at him. "Oh come on Bella, you know you like it." He said with a wink. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I walked over to where my dad was sitting and looked at the TV. Baseball. Typical.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my guitar. Even though no one has heard me sing, they know I play the guitar. I also write songs but no ones ever heard them or seen them before. And they never will.

"So Bella, halfway done with your junior year, exited to be a senior?" my dad Charlie asked.

"I guess, but I just want to enjoy the summer before I have to start sending out college applications and write essays." I said. I really had put a lot of thought into were I wanted to go. Of course I wanted to go into a very well know school, with an excellent music program. It really would shock my parents if I could go up and sing in front of a huge auditorium that could easily fill around 2,000 people. '_Snap out of it!' _The logical place in mind told me. I knew it was a far shot. I mean, I my own parents haven't even heard me sing. Who was I kidding, that was never going to happen.

**Edward P.O.V**

"I'm sorry Lauren, but you can't sing. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't come back again." I said to this friggin annoying girl. It was really hard to be nice to her when she was being so annoying.

"Well, that's okay Edward. Maybe we could go somewhere in private to, practice singing, or you know maybe something else…"she trailed off. It was so hard not to throw up on the spot.

"No, that's fine. Please leave. Now." I said as politely as I could. She walked out without saying anything. Thank you, God.

"It can't be that hard to find a girl that can sing Edward." My twin sister Alice said as she came up behind me and sat down next to me. I was at my schools auditorium auditioning girls to sing a duet with me at the end of the school. Our principal, said that because I was late auditioning that I could only perform with a partner to sing a duet. I really needed to be in this talent show; talent scouts were coming and I had to perform at the highest level. This means that I had to find a girl whose voice has to flow with mine. Okay, that's my wish- and it probably won't happen. Now I've settled for being able to sing. And that's extremely hard. Isn't it great? Note: that was sarcasm.

"Actually Alice, yes it is."I groaned. "I didn't think it would be so difficult."

"Well Edward, everything happens for a reason. Maybe you haven't found the right girl. Maybe she's just hidden and scared to come out, and that's the part where you come in." she said. Wow.

"Alice, that was incredibly deep." I said in awe.

"Yes, I am very aware of that my bro—"

_You spin my head right round, (right round) _

_You spin my head right round, (right round)_

Flo Rida's newest single played out of Alice's Sidekick.

"Hey Jazzy! What's up?" she answered. I knew that conversation was either going to take 2 minutes or 3 hours. I told her to lock up since it looked like a 3 hour conversation. I walked to my Volvo and headed home. Maybe Alice right. I just need to wait and the right person will come my way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

La di da di da

She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
She was given a role  
Never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope

You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive  
With you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I have mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La di da di da

You had your dreams, I have mine  
(You had your dreams, I have mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Do you love it? Hate it? Some where in between? LET ME KNOW ANYWAY!!! PLEASE**

**REVIEW! :) **


	2. Hook Me Up

**Hey peps on fanfic! So this is my second chapter. It really took me a while, but thanks to llolzroz08 I finally figured out how to make Bella and Edward meet! Thanks and keep sending me reviews and ideas! **

**Disclaimer: all of the awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even Edward…. *sad* the song is by The Veronicas called Hook Me Up. It's kinda what Bella is feeling before she meets the Cullen's. **

I was sitting by my window, just staring at the rain falling over New York. My family and I had just moved here from a tiny town called Forks. I wasn't really popular there, but I didn't care. I had my best friend Jacob there and I missed him. He was like a big brother; even though I already had two. Jasper a really hansom blond (we really don't know here he got the blonde from, everyone in my family had brown hair) and was an amazing people person. Jasper was quite and polite, but can let loose whenever he wanted to. Emmett on the other hand was like a 3 year old, stuck in a 19 year olds body, but he made life hell of fun! Me I was just plain and ordinary. Well apart from my singing, but that was pretty much it.

"BELLA! JASPER AND I WANT TO GO GET ICE CREAM AND LOOK AROUND TOWN! DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs, even though he was just standing at my door. I swear he could break a persons ear drums without trying.

"God, Emmett, you need to chill. And sure I'll go with you. Just let me change out of my pajamas and we'll leave alright?" I said and he nodded. It took me a little bit longer than usual; I hadn't taken everything out of the boxes and put them away. I ended up with a white tank top and some black skinny jeans**. **I went down the stairs only to trip on Emmett's insanely huge football shoe. I hut the floor with a huge bam. Jasper came up and helped me get up. Emmet just laughed and when into the kitchen to get some soda. I glared at him and grabbed his shoe and threw it at his head.

"OUCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR BELLA?" he screamed at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm, I do wonder why I threw your huge shoe at you. Could it have to do that because of it I fell?" I saw him start to have a little blush. "Emmett, we haven't even been here for two days and your already making a mess?"

He shrugged and rubbed the spot where the shoe hit him. I just laughed.

"Hey you guys, um we better get going. I told Alice we would be there soon. "Jasper told us. "She's really exited to meet you Bella" he said with a smile. Jasper had visited New York many times for his art competitions, he even found a girlfriend that apparently was my age and would love me. We wasted so much on air faire that moving here would just save us money. I actually liked moving from Forks to NY. I love big cities and this defiantly was a big city.

We made our way into Emmett's gigantic Jeep. Jasper and Emmett were in the front and was in the back seat. It took us a while to get to the ice cream shop because Emmett didn't take directions very well. Even though Jasper was pointing the way. It was a hilarious moment and I so wish I could have taped it. It would be a YouTube hit!

Finally we got to a little place called J.J.'s Ice Cream Shop. (**A.N. my friend owns that ice cream shop) **it was really cute. Jasper helped me get out of the car, and the tree of us walked in.

"Jasper!" I heard a bell- like voice say. I turned around and saw a small pixie- like girl with short black hair coming towards us. That must be Alice.

"Alice, how are you babe?" Jasper said as he gave her a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Then he turned to us. "Bella, Emmett, this is Alice." When he finished Alice came up to me and gave me a huge hug. Wow she was strong. I coughed and she with a big smile on her face.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Jasper's told me so much about you; I can tell that were gonna be great friends." She said. I liked her, she seemed really cool. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Like wise, Jaspers told me tons about you." She gushed and smiled up at him. I could see that this wasn't just some high school relation ship that wouldn't last at all. No. This was one of those relationships that could surely become a marriage. And I'm pretty sure they will get married on day.

"Umm, hello? Am I totally invisible?" Emmett asked. We all turned to him and laughed. Then Alice gave him a quick hug and greeted him.

"Alice, I thought you said that you were bringing your family too. I don't see them anywhere." Jasper said. Family? Jasper never said anything about other people coming with us.

"Oh, there here. I made my Edward get the ice cream, and Rose should be here in a couple of minutes." She said. I turned around so we could move to our table, but I bumped into someone. Then I felt a very cold thing on my chest I looked down to see three different kinds of ice cream on me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I heard an extremely sexy voice say to me. I looked up and saw bright green emerald eyes look at me. Oh. My. God. The guy was unbelievably gorgeous. He seemed to be around my age, or maybe a year older and he looked more like a male model than a normal ordinary person.

"EDWARD! Look at what you did!" Alice yelled. I was to amazed by this guy, that I totally forgot he had spilled ice cream on me. I made myself turn to see Alice glaring at the so called Edward.

"It was an accident," he told her and turned back to me. "It really was. I'm so very sorry." There was nothing in his voice that made me doubt him.

"Come on Bella, our house is closer than your. You can borrow something there." Alice said. And before I even had a chance to tell her I was fine, she dragged me and practically threw me into the passenger seat of a yellow Porsche.

"Alice, its ok really, I can just go home and change there." I told her. I don't think she even heard me because she just put the car on drive and backed out of the place. I looked back and saw a silver Volvo following us, along with Emmett's Jeep behind the Volvo. After a couple of minutes of going around the backstreets, (Alice knew all of them. I guess after living in New York for a while, you get tired of the traffic.) We pulled up to an amazing house that looked like a mansion. It was white and well proportioned and three stories tall. Alice got out and I followed, and saw Emmett rushing toward me. He scooped me up and twirled me around.

"Bella, I thought she kidnapped you! Why did you end up going with her? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said over dramatically. He seriously should not go into acting.

"Emmett, Alice is friggin strong! She may not look like it, but trust me she is." I said, even though I knew he wasn't serious.

"She's right, I am" Alice said while looking very scary. Emmett instantly put me on the floor and looked at Alice with pretend fright. I laughed and just went and stood next to Alice.

"Well, come on people! We are burning daylight here!" Alice said as she dragged me into the house.

The inside of her house was even more amazing than the outside. It might have been several rooms before, but then changed into one huge living room. There was a massive staircase that swirled around the levels of the house, **(A.N. mostly think about the house in SM's world). ** I stared at it with my mouth hanging open. I turned and saw Emmett with the same expression. Alice took my wrist and dragged me upstairs into a room that must be hers. She went into her closet and searched around for something, and came back with a gift bag. I looked at her puzzled.

"Alice, what is that?"

"Ok, so I found this dress that was totally amazing, but they didn't have it in my size. But then I remembered that I wanted to get Jasper's sister something, and so I bought it for you. I really hope you like it and hopefully I guessed right with your size." She told me. Usually I didn't like people spending money on me, but the look on her face told me that she really wanted me to have it, and it came from the heart.

"Oh my god Alice, thank you." I said when I pulled the dress out of the brightly colored bag. It was a beautiful white dress that came about 2 inches above my knee. It flows, but it wasn't for a special occasion. The top was spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. It had silver linings all trough out the fabric. All in all it was amazing.

Alice pushed me into her bathroom and told me to go change. So I put on the white dress and fixed my hair. I was wearing black shoes, with a little heel. I think if you wear skinny jeans, you should not wear tennis shoes, or really and type of shoe that makes your feet look flat and huge. **(A.N. I personally really think that. With out heels, skinny jeans make your feet look like duck feet). **

I went down stairs and saw Edward; by now I of coursed had figured out that he was Alice's brother. When I came down the stairs, very carefully, I saw his mouth drop. It was a nice feeling knowing that I could make this male model stop and stare.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about the ice cream."

"Um… how did you know my name?" I asked pathetically. I really need to calm down and breathe.

"I kinda figured it out. Alice bought that dress for someone named Bella. And you're wearing it, so ..." he smiled at me. _'Breathe Bella, Breathe!!!' _

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry about the ice cream incident. I know it was an accident."

"I have to make it up to you."

**Edward P.O.V. **

I really wanted to make it up to Bella. I mean, she was gorgeous and she seemed like the type of girl that wasn't materialistic. I really liked that.

"How bout I take you out to dinner? I promise not to spill anything on ever again" I told her. She giggled.

"I just meet you thought."

"Yes, but you wont really know me unless we hang out, right?" '_Please say yes, please say yes.'_

"Sure" that little word made me day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I'm tired of my life  
I feel so in between  
I'm sick of all my friends  
Girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwing out  
Everything I wear  
Starting over new  
Cause I'm not even there

Sometimes...  
I want to get away some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I want a brand new day  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

I like the lights turned out  
The sound of closing doors  
Not like other girls who always feel so sure  
Of everything they are  
Of what they're going to be  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me  
of me

Sometimes  
I want to disappear some place  
But I don't want to stay too long  
Sometimes  
I'm feeling so alone  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

They're going to crash and burn  
I'm going to find a way  
Nothing left to say

Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care (I don't even care)  
Hook....Hook me up  
I want to feel the rain in my hair  
Hook....Hook me up  
Where should we go?  
I don't even care  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**-**** forever and always**


	3. Fearless

**I haven't had the best week so …... Ok so I'll set the dates so nobody gets confused**

**They arrived to NY on a Thursday, and that would make today (in the story) Friday. They will go on a date on Sat. I'll probably skip Sun b/c nothing really exiting happens. Monday on the other hand will be. **

**Disclaimer: all of the awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even Edward…. *sad* the song is Fearless by Taylor Swift.**

**Bella P.O.V**

When Edward asked me to dinner, I thought it was a joke. I mean he looks like a friggin model for crying out loud! But he assured me that he really wanted to and, how could I not say no?

Once I got into Emmett's jeep Alice called. I don't remember putting her in my phone. Odd.

"Alice, since when are you in my phone?" I asked.

"Since you got in the bathroom to change" was her simple response. "Well enough of that, so I heard that you and my brother are going on a date tomorrow night and I was wondering if you'll let me help you get ready?"

"Um, Alice you really don't have to bother with that." I told her, but truth be told, I really wanted to look my best for Edward. I mean he seemed nice, and sweet and caring and----

"No Bella, it would be awesome. Please let me help you."

"Sure why not then." I heard her scream on the other side of the phone. Once she calmed down I was finally able to put the phone back by my ear. "Ok then, so, what will I need to bring to your house?"

"You, around 6. The date isn't until 8 so that will give me plenty of time." 2 hours?

"Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow at six." I said and we hung up the phone.

I saw Emmett smiling at me from the rearview mirror. I could very well tell that he was planning to say something about how his little sister was going on a date. I just stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. I turned out to see the streets of New York. I hadn't realized it was after two until I saw the dashboard. Apparently nether had Emmett or Jasper until I mention it. Then Emmett blew up into over drive.

We had promised our parents that we would set up everything today, since the paint would be dry by now. We had assumed it would take all day to set everything up place it right, then unpack and organize everything. We finally made it to the house and opened the door. I saw my parents looking frustrated surrounded by pieces of something that looked our new dinning room table. Both of them looked up and let out a sigh of relief. My mom even jumped up and hugged us. We looked at each other and started laughing, but we got to work.

We finished around midnight, but I have got to say that the house looked amazing. We hardly brought furniture from Forks so basically everything was new. I like new. I walked into my light blue room. I had a black metal bed with a light gray bed spread. All my furniture was a light black, but the windows made a lot of light in the day. So my room wasn't dark. I absolutely loved it.

I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my shelf and brushed my teeth. I climbed into my bed. I turned on my iPod and started to think about what was gonna happen tomorrow. I was gonna go on a date with Edward Cullen. I don't know why he has interest in me, an ordinary Jane. But I decided to not question it and just be happy about it.

*****

I woke up around 11. I wasn't a big fan of mornings. I went downstairs and had breakfast the consisted of a bowl of coco puffs. There wasn't much I was gonna do until six, so I decided to go and read. Yes, I am a nerd. I walked over to my bookcase and grabbed a book I had juts bought. It was called Poison Study. **(A.N. I highly recommend that book) **I was half way through it when I saw Alice jump onto my bed. I looked up in surprised. How did she get in here?

"Hey Bella! What you reading?" she asked as if it was normal for her to be here.

"Poison Study, about this girl that has to be able to identify—"I was about to give her a summary, when I was brought back to my original question. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"Well I just remembered that I really never showed you how to get to my house. And not knowing NY it would take forever to get you there." She answered.

"But why are you here so early?"

"Early? Bella it's five minutes to six."

Oh my god, I had read for that long? Sure enough when I turned to see the clock on my nightstand it was 5: 57.

"Wow Bella. You can really loose track of time when you read. But come on Edward will be here to pick you up in two hours, and I need all the time I can get to make you more beautiful than you already are." She told me with a smile.

Two long hours later I was sitting on my bed putting on my shoes. I could not believe it took take a person two hours to get ready. I didn't even think it was humanly possible, but I was proven wrong about three minutes ago. I do have to admit that I did look amazing. I was wearing a black sleeveless dress with a keyhole in the middle of my chest. It was tight, but not in a slutty kinda way. It was shorter than the last one Alice gave me, but I think it looks good. My long hair was straightened and curled at the ends. Alice said I had to have a pop of color, so bright purple make up was used. I had two different kinds of purple creating the smoky eye effect. I had neutral lip color on. I thought I looked amazing, hopefully Edward did to.

I had just finished tying the thingy on the small heels Alice got me when I heard the doorbell ring. I froze. I heard Jasper open the door and Emmett going down the stairs to see who it was. I bit my lips and my heart beat faster. _'He's doing this to apologize for the ice cream incident' _I thought to myself. But a part of me hoped I was wrong.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was extremely nervous pulling up to Bella's house. I took a deep breath as opened my car door and rung the doorbell. Jasper opened the door and was happy it wasn't her dad with a gun or something. Ok so maybe I'm letting my imagination run wild, but I really liked Bella even though I've only known her for a day. I pulled on my black button up shirt as I saw Emmett come down the stairs.

"Ok Eddie boy. Have a seat there. "Oh no. I hadn't thought about if her brothers are overprotective. I mean I did that when Alice started dating Jasper, but I didn't know the boy! Now I'm sounding like a dad.

"So where are you taking our little sister?" jasper asked. He had better knowledge of the city so I knew he would know where things are.

"I'm taking her to the River Bistro." I told them. They both looked shocked. It was hard to get in, but Bella is defiantly worth it. I think that made them both give me the ok to take her out.

"I thought you guys said you weren't gonna do that anymore. Gosh. I think I'm capable of picking a good guy to take me to dinner." I heard Bella say as she came down the stairs.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Bella looked amazing. Her brothers must have thought the same because when they saw her. Their eyes got as big as mine. And that was saying something. I saw her blush and finish going down the stairs. She smiled at me and blushed. I took her hand and told them I would have her home soon.

I took her arm and opened the door for her. Once we were in the car we headed off.

"You look beautiful Bella." I told her. And hell ya I meant it; the dress fit her well and showed of her curves. I saw her blush and mumble a thank you. I could tell she was nervous, truth be told- so was I. but I think I hid it better than her. Hopefully anyway.

"How bout we play 20 questions?"

"Sure, why not." She responded. She smiled and I felt awestruck. Now, what to ask her?

"What's your favorite type of flower?" that might come in handy in the future.

"Any kind of rose actually. I just think there simple, yet say a lot, and I love all the different colors of them." Ok so she likes roses. Most girls would have said something expensive and not that ordinary like an orchid or something like that.

"You don't like exotic plants?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, of course I do. But I think those cost way too much and don't last very long. Roses last longer and people don't have to waste a fortune of as dozen roses, unlike something like an orchid."

"What's you favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"I really have just one. I think it's good to like most colors" I told her.

"Well, what color don't you like?"

"Orange"

We kept going like this until we reached the restaurant. When we pulled up into the parking lot, I saw her jaw drop. Did she not like this place?

**Bella's P.O.V. **

When we pulled up to The River Bistro, I could not believe that he brought me here. I was pretty sure I couldn't even afford a soda here.

"Edward, we cannot eat here! Do you have any idea how expensive it is to eat here?! Or even get in?!"

"Bella. Humor me." I sighed as he opened my door. I can't believe that I was gonna eat here. I knew all the expensive places in New York; I learned them so I wouldn't come in, eat, and then can't afford the meal.

We walked in and he told the host his last name. She led us to a table in the back, somewhere far from people. We sat down and a few minutes later, a tall blond waitress named Lucy came up to our table.

"Hi my name is Lucy and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?" she asked Edward. I just out a look on my face of disgust.

"Bella, what would like to drink?" he asked me. I told him a diet coke.

"A diet coke and a regular one."

"Coming right up" she told him. I wondered if everyone stared at him like that or tries to flirt. But the bigger question was if he ever flirted or stared back.

"Sorry bout that. I forgot that the girls here really like me for some reason that I don't even know why." he said and I was glad to hear a bit of annoyance in his voice. I guess that answered my question. I looked out the window and saw rain pouring down. I really loved the rain when it wasn't freezing outside.

The waitress came back with our drinks and I noticed the buttons on her shirt were open way lower than they were before. She had also applied some red lipstick and had put on pretty much all the bottle of perfume on. In other words, she pretty much sluty-fied herself.

She handed us our menus and told us to look through it and she'll be back in about three minutes. I looked up to see Edward let out a sigh. I giggled.

"I love the food here, but the service… not so much." I just had to laugh at that. After glaring at me he started laughing too. Lucy came back and said she was ready to take our order. Wasn't it supposed to be if the customer was ready?

"I'll have…" I hadn't even looked at the menu, but when I did I wish I hadn't. Damn, everything was expensive. I just choose the cheapest thing. "The side salad." Edward looked at me and didn't look pleased.

"She'll have the mushroom ravioli and I'll have the chicken teriyaki."

"Sure thing sexy." And with that she grabbed our menus and walked in what I think was suppose to be a sexy walk. To me, it just looked like she was limping.

"Are you on a diet or something?" Edward asked me. I laughed.

"No I just like diet better then regular. I think it's sweeter. And the whole side salad thing, was because it was the cheapest thing here. I really don't like people spending money on me."

"Bella. I can afford this place no problem; you never have to order the cheapest thing with me. Just order what you like. Please?" he looked up from under his insanely long thick lashes. I just nodded while in some sort of trance. Wait. Did he just mean that he wants to take me out again?

The rest of the night went amazingly perfect. The food was amazing, and the waitress dropped something hot on the manager for trying to make Edward notice her. She got fired and we got assigned a better waitress. I know this is gonna make me sound like a bad person, but I was glad that happened. And apparently so was Edward.

We drove home when the rain ended. We kept talking and laughing. I learned a lot about him. He plays piano and sings. He also writes his own songs. He told me he thought Alice was like a tornado that could not be stopped, and that he was a really fast runner. I told him how I play guitar, and what I thought about New York so far. He shuddered when I told him my dad was the new chief of police here.

We pulled up to my house and he walked me to the door.

"I really had a great time Edward" I told him with sincerity. "Thank you for taking me out."

He smiled. "You're very welcome. I enjoyed it too."

**Edward P.O.V.**

That date had to be the best one of my life.

When Bella told me that I was so happy, for some reason I really wanted her to be happy all the time. I never wanted any harm to come to her. And right now I really wanted to kiss her.

I leaned in and warned her with my eyes. I didn't want her to feel like I was taking things to fast. I was less than an inch away from her lips when she pulled in.

**Bella's P.O.V**

Kissing Edward was like if someone set off fireworks inside of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands in his hair. We pulled away a little too soon for my taste. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered goodnight. He gave my a little butterfly kiss and went down to his car. In a daze I grabbed my key and opened my door. I was pretty sure I had a big huge smile on my face. I yelled a goodnight and went into my room. I took of my clothes and slipped on some pj's and slipped into bed. I just stared at my ceiling. I could not believe that just happened. I smiled once more and rolled onto my side and let sleep take over me.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEW.**

**WITH LOVE,**

**-FOREVER &ALWAYS**


	4. Chemicals React

**Hey my hopefully loving peps. I just want to start by thanking all of you people who put my as favorite author, or favorite stories, or the alerts. It really makes me feel loved and awesome.**

**I'm really sorry for the delayed review. I'm in vacation in AZ and It took a while. I wrote this in my new room for you guys! I'm going to be here for a while so the next up date might come in two weeks or something like that. I'll really try to update before that, so keep your fingers crossed!**

**Disclaimer: All of these amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!!! The song that Bella sings is Chemicals React by: Aly and AJ. ENJOY!**

I could not go to sleep that night-- finally reality is better than fantasy.

But reality soon came back to me. I had school today, great. Let's say I'm not really a morning person, getting ready, and starting to learn as soon as you wake up is not really my thing. But then again... who's is it really?

Yesterday we went school supply shopping; let's say that was defiantly interesting. I love getting new school stuff for some odd reason, but going with Emmett makes it all the more funny. Let's say he wanted to get stuff six year olds would want to get. Meaning: spider man, batman, iron man, hulk. Wow hulk is the original one; he doesn't have man in his superhero name.

When I woke up the morning after the date, I went into my closet only to find a whole new wardrobe. I asked Jasper if Emmett pranked me or stole the clothes. It turned out that Alice took everything she didn't like out of my closet and gave it to charity, and went out and bought me all this clothes.

And now here I was on Monday morning looking for something to wear on the first day of school. Well literally, it was only my first day, but it made sense in my head.

All this stuff is designer. I thought as I went through the Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Baby Phat, Louis Vuitton, and a ton more I cannot pronounce. This closet probably costs a fortune!!

I had tried to call Alice, but she wasn't answering, and I knew that it was on purpose. Jasper had told her that I don't like people spending money on me. Apparently she didn't take the very huge hint. She was going to have to be in school today and then I'd tell her to take all the stuff back. But finding something normal to wear seemed easier said then done. I couldn't even find a pair of normal jeans! I finally had to settle on a silver cashmere sweeter dress. It was a little to low for my taste, but I couldn't find any leggings, so I had to settle for designer high boots of a French person, whose name I could not pronounce. Oh Alice was going to get it. Even thought I thought the outfit was amazing. I let my hair down and put on some lip gloss

I came down the stairs just as a granola bar was thrown at me.

"What the hell? Why did you throw that at me?" I asked Emmett.

"Why do you automatically think it was me? I didn't throw it at you!" he said just as if he was a little 10 year old.

"So Jazz threw it?"

"yup"

"well that's kind of impossible considering he's not in the room."

Emmett's choir boy face fell as he realized the very obvious. when he started stuttering for another excuse, was when I lost all self control and starting laughing my ass off.

"what's so funny?" Jazz asked as he came down the stairs.

"Em needs more help than we thought." I put simply.

"Good to know" jasper said."hey we better get going or else we're going to be late." we nodded and headed onto Em's jeep. my car is still not here and nether is Jasper's motorcycle. we sound rich, but we really aren't. each of us had to put half the money for our cars/vehicles which consisted of us working summer jobs and horrible odd jobs for people. I think Jasper had the worst since my dad doesn't like motorcycles. Jasper put all his life savings into that and worked for an old lady who hit on him everyday. he finally proved to my dad how much he wanted it and finally agreed to let him buy it.

Jasper got into the drivers seat and I got shotgun.

"what the fudgesicles! it's my car and I drive it!!!!" Em yelled

jasper rolled his eyes "Well Emmett I really don't think we have enough time to repeat yesterday's actions."

"alright fine, why I don't want to go back!' he whined.

"well I really don't want to move so you're going to have to" I told him. he huffed and got into the back.

"it's a sad day when a guy has to sit in the back of his own car because of his siblings." I heard Emmett say.

"well then, all I have to do about it is laugh" i laughed. even Jasper had to laugh. We arrived at the school in about 7 minutes and we all climbed out. we headed towards the front office to get our schedules. I noticed a couple of guys checking me out and whispering, which is something I wasn't used to. then I remembered the outfit I was wearing, which made me make a mental note about remembering to find Alice. Wow confusing sentence.

we entered the apple smelling office and went up to the receptionist named Mrs. Beck.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"we need our schedules." Emmett told her. she nodded and when to a filing cabinet and took out three folders. she gave each of us one.

"You have your maps, schedules, locker number and the basic rules of the school." we thanked her and walked outside. I took out my schedule it read:

1st period- Science

2nd period- Spanish

3rd period- History

4th period- Writing

LUNCH

5th period- Biology 

6th- P.E.

7th- Music Hall (a.n. it's a new thing I made up. kind of like study hall, but its like a free music period. just for playing and getting inspired.)

I looked over Jazz and Ems' and I had only lunch with them. I told them goodbye and went to find my locker. As I entered the school I saw girls huddled over a guy that was just about to come into the school. there was this really fake blond that looked like the leader, she seemed looked like she didn't care, but you could defiantly tell that she was. I rolled my eyes and went on to find locker 264.

I was putting my bag into my locker when someone grabbed my from behind and started spinning me around. I yelled for the person to stop. once they did, I turned to glared at whoever did that, when I saw amazing green eyes.

"Hello Bella," he said casually as if doing that was normal for him.

I rolled my eyes, "hello Edward." I said and turned around to pick up my things, but he beat me to it and hung my bag in my locker. I heard a sound that sounded like a growl. I turned to see a small girl with hair like a poodle glaring at me. I stepped back and into Edwards's chest.

"can I help you Jessica?" he asked as politely as he could. which looked like it took some effort by the way his face was.

"What are you doing? I thought you and I had something." her weird little high voice said.

"well, I'm sorry but your wrong."

"But why!?I'm SOOO much prettier than her!!! and probably better at things you want!!!" she yelled. I flinched back and was about to walk away when Edward grabbed me by the waist and held me against his body.

"No your not. you don't even know what I want. and what I want is Bella, so if you insult her again---"

"you will never say anything ever again" I turned my head to see Emmett and Jasper with their arms crossed over their chests looking very scary.

the Jessica girl blinked and ran away. YES! she actually ran away.

"Thank you guys, but it wasn't such a big deal." I told them

"Bella yes it was. And you know it. I'm sorry about that, but I know she'll never dare talk back to you again." edward said as he kissed my forehead.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"we better get going. see you later" Jasper said to me Edward.

"see ya later Bella Boo. don't get into more drama" Emmett yelled as he walked away.

*

by the time lunch rolled around everyone had heard about the argument that went down. apparently the Cullen's were very popular, but didn't flaunt it. i went into the cafeteria and spotted Edward, Jazz, and Em in a table. I got a slice of pizza and headed over to where they were sitting. I sat down and started looking for Alice. I hadn't seen all day and I wondered if she even showed up.

"Hey is Alice here today?"I asked Edward. as if an que Alice came bouncing in and sat down right in front of me. well that answers my question.

"Bella before you say anything, I want to let you know I don't have the receipts and I got the exchange policy only, so I cant return anything." damn this girl is physic.

"Fine. thank you Alice." i said with gritted teeth. she smiled and started eating her salad. everyone looked at us with confused looks so I told everyone what happened. by the time I was done lunch was practically over so I thru my stuff away and went to my locker. I knew it takes my longer than it usually does, but I'm new here. last class took me 10 minutes to find; the school was huge so I had a good excuse.

I entered the biology room and walked up to the teacher and gave him a slip that he needed to sign. He smiled at me and told me where I would be sitting. I went over to the table and put my stuff down. I started doodling on my notebook page when I heard the chair next to me move. I looked up to see none other then Edward Cullen.

"onion roots are in your slides right now. so separate them into the phases of mitosis, and the first partners to get it right will win the Golden Onion." the teacher said. (a.n. you people know where I got that from. and if you don't.... idk)

"so I can start if you want. I don't know if you know the phases of mitosis."

oh well he was wrong about that, and I was about to show him.

"No I want to try. but I want to see them all then try to tell you. is that alright?" I asked in m very best innocent voice. he nodded and gave me all the slides. I took each one and wrote them down as I went. I already done this stuff, so I knew it. I think Edward did too. he was insanely smart after all. I gave him the paper and told him I was right. without a doubt.

he looked them over and I knew he was looking for a mistake. good luck finding one.

"You already done this, huh?"

"Maybe. Yes. But apparently so have you."

"I went to a private school back in Chicago, and I learned this stuff there." he said. The people around the room looked totally confused, and it was no doubt we were the first ones done.

"So how is your day so far?" he asked

"well from the little cat fight in the morning, everything was fine. aside from that. what about yours?"

"apparently Alice told Jessica that her hair looks like a poodle so during lunch she went out and de-permed her hair and dyed it a dark brown. Alice just said that to get her mad, not to hurt her." he said with a smile.

"but you have to admit, that her hair did look like a poodle before. and no lying!"

"okay yes, I believed that. but I'm just to much of a gentleman to really say admit to anyone else" he smiled.

"awww, I'm special" I said with a grin. the professor came and checked our work, smiled and gave me a golden onion. I smile for him, but when he walked away I stared at the thing.

"You can keep that." I gave it to him. he didn't take it.

"no way I already have 3 of those things." we talked more and then the bell rung. I sighed as I got up. I had P.E. next. not really my strong point. somebody was going to get hurt.

*

I was completely right. I got hurt, and so did a boy named Mike Newton. but he was cool with it, but I could tell he checked me out more then once. kind of gross. He completely tried to get me to look at him. He even made a fool of himself trying to make me notice, and it worked! He fell- dragging Mr. Peckny (the P.E. teacher) down with him. And since they just waxed the floors; they both went straight into the half open cooler. But it didn't end there. Ice and ice cold water fell all along their backs. Mr. Peckny who was mad as hell let out a huge yelp and started cussing at Mike. It had to be the most hilarious thing that I've ever seen!

Music was next. THANK YOU GOD!!! I walked up to the sound proof rooms, only to find that you had to sign up use them. or else you had to go into the music room and either write or review how to read music. great.

"NO!!! YOU HAVE TO GET ME IN TODAY, I REALLY NEED SOME PAMPERING!!!! right now? and I can stay there they rest of the day. NO!!! I wont leave there I promise!! THANK YOU!!! BYE!!"

damn I cant believe how much she changed!!! her hair color kind of looked like mine... I wonder why. (sarcasm)

WAIT! she just came out of a music room! she wasn't going to be in there, and I'm pretty sure no one knows she's leaving. YES!! I got a spot there.

I've been working on a new song, and I think its coming out pretty nice. just needed to play the whole thing through. I sat down and began to play.

Edward P.O.V.

I seriously needed to find someone to sing with. I cannot believe this is so hard. thank God it was my free period, because I needed to clear my head. so here I am walking down the deserted hallway of the music rooms. You could hear other students playing their instruments and trying to find that perfect rhythm. Musicians, the school had singers on the other hand; I am in desperate need of.

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Like my worlds spinning' in slow motion_

_And you're moving' too fast_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I walked back to the door I had just passed. the person I needed to sing with was right through this door. her voice was amazing, better than anyone I've ever heard on the radio or CD (and I have a lot). something just made me slide down the door. sit and listen.

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pulling' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors_

_Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning_

_Shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_we jumped_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_Watch the chemicals react_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_

_(The chemicals react)_

I had to know who sang the song. but I knew if I just walked in there, they could get freaked. I had to ask her in a better way. I looked in through the window on the door. Dark brown hair, that wasn't helpful considering the girls back, was to me. I grabbed the list and saw the name of the person in there.

Jessica.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**All right there you have it! **

**Please remember to review, because I always love to know what you think!**

**OH! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, please let me know!!!!!**

**Love,**

**F&A**


	5. Wild Horses

**Hey people!! I just wanna tell crazyvampiregurl how much I loved her review. I thought it was freaking hilarious! Thank you to all the people who reviewed my previous chapters, it means a lot. I also want to apologize for the spelling mistakes in my old chapter. I'm writing my chapters on my email and sending them to myself, and I don't like the spell checker on here, so I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: the amazing characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, practically a genius! The song Bella sings is Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield.**

EDWARD P.O.V

When I arrived home I still couldn't stop thinking about the song Jessica had just sung. I still couldn't believe that Jessica was the person I needed to sing with. And I totally dissed her today. Not very good. I don't even like being in the same room with her, but know my career was based on her. God, this was jus so friggin frustrating; anyone but Jessica would be better. But it just had to be her. I wish it could have been Bella.

Oh shit. Bella.

I promised her that Jessica wouldn't bother her anymore. And now I was going to be spending most of my time with her.

Uggh. I just thru up a little. I got out of my car and walked into my house. Alice was going to get ice cream with Emmett (don't ask), so I was pretty much alone.

"Hello Edward. How was your day?" my mother Esme asked. My mom defiantly did not look like a mom, especially one that had twins, but she sure acted like one. Not that she was uncool; that would be a huge lie. All my friends loved her and always said she wished that she was their mom.

"It was fine."

"Alright, well dinner will be a little late since your father is busier than normal today." I saw the sparkle in her eyes when she said 'my father'. I loved that my parents were still deeply in love, I want someone that will be just like that. Even if we're 70 we will still love each other. I nodded in okay and went up into my room. I put it on the radio, but only perverted songs were on. What has this world come to? I went and laid on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. I sighed. I still couldn't get over the whole Jessica thing. I got up and headed into my other room, which I sort of liked better than my real one. It had my beautiful white Baldwin piano. On the shelves was tons of sheet music, which I always use, but sometimes though away. I'm really good in the area of music, if you haven't noticed. The thing I cannot do is write a decent song with words. Piano only- I can. I've learned not to push something you know your not good at, or seem like you can't. Sometimes, if you really want to... I guess you can, but sometimes its better if you stick to what you know.

Now I'm sounding pessimistic.

I got out some sheet music and a recorder to see if anything new comes from me. I started playing Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. (A.n. there really isn't going to be Debussy in this. I really didn't like Claire de Lune). I started to think about how I was going to make things work for the talent show. Then I thought- the singer is the problem- not the voice. Oh how I wish it was somebody else. My thoughts drifted to Bella. I think I loved her; but it was too soon to tell. I've only known her for about 4 days. But I just kept on thinking about her and my hands took on a life of their own. They started playing something very soft and calming, but it still had a happy edge to it. I think it described Bella perfectly. When it came to an end I took a pencil and immediately began to write it down.

Once it was all on paper, I looked up to where they title should be. I really didn't know what to call this, so I thought. I thought long and hard about what to name it but nothing came to me. Shrugging I got up and told myself that I had composed an amazing song about my girlfriend, and I was sure the name will come to me.

BELLA P.O.V.

Right after school I headed straight to my room and fished out my song book. I had finally made the song work, and I needed to correct whatever made it wrong the past times. Once I finished that, I looked up to see Jasper standing at my door, smiling.

I quickly closed my song book and tried to hide it behind my back. But it was to late.

"What you got there lil' sis? And why do you not want to show me? And I know that its not a diary, since you think that's too girly."

I dropped my head and gave him my little book as he sat down on the floor next to me. I knew that there was no point in fighting with Jasper about since somehow he always wins. And right now, I hated what he could do. He took the book and began looking thru the songs I've written. Which were a ton, I barley noticed. I had filled almost half way a three subject notebook only with songs. I looked up at his face only to see that he looked amazed. WAIT! Amazed? I was thinking that he was going to say that I sucked and should not even try to get me hopes up in anyway. But he had nothing about his expression said anything mean, or harmful.

"Did you really write this?" he asked in amazement. I nodded. He seemed to be taking it all in, and then he looked at me with an expression that was so full of authority, and would only take one answer. "Grab your guitar and put it in its case. Then come down stairs." the tone of his voice shocked me so all I did was nod. He got up from where he was sitting and walked out the door, and told me to hurry. I stood up with a confused look on my face, but I did as I was told. I grabbed my guitar, put it in its case and went down the stairs. Nobody was around except Jasper holding the keys to mom's orange Hybrid SUV. I locked the door as he took my guitar. I turned and saw him putting it in the trunk. What the hell is happening?

We both got into the car and he drove off to God knows were. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I asked where we were going. He just kept staring at the road with an insane intensity.

After what seemed like forever we arrived at the edge of a very well hidden pond. There were no other cars around as far as the eye could see. Even New York traffic couldn't be heard. I gave Jazz a weird look, but he just smiled and got out my guitar. He grabbed my hand and walked me to a broken tree log and told me to sit. It seemed liked he was going to give me a lecture or something.

"Bella, I can't believe that you wrote all those and never told us! They were unbelievably amazing!"

My head snapped up in shock. Had I heard him right?

"You like them?" I studered. He chuckled. Why did he do that? "Jazz this is not a laughing matter!"

"Bella, only a person crazier than Emmett would be stupid not to like them. Is that why you never told us? Because you thought we would think they were bad?" I put my head down. I felt him pull me into a hug. "Bella, you are so weird!" I had to laugh at that.

He opened the case and told me to sing him one of them. My eyes widen, I was now ok with the songs, but my voice?

'He's my brother, he will let me down easily and we'll look back at this and laugh once the song is over. Or at least I'll pretend." I thought.

I picked up my guitar and looked thru the book. I left it on the page I was about to sing so he could follow along, I had all my songs memorized.

_I feel these four walls closing in_

_Face up against the glass_

_I'm looking out, hmmm_

_Is this my life I'm wondering?_

_It happened so fast_

_How do I turn this thing around?_

_Is this the bed I chose to make?_

_It's greener pastures I'm thinking about_

_Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear but not feel scared_

_Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh_

_Yeah, oh, ye-yeah_

_I see the girl I wanna be_

_Riding bare-back, care-free_

_Along the shore_

_If only that someone was me_

_Jumping head-first, head-long_

_Without a thought_

_To act and damn the consequence_

_How I wish it could be that easy_

_But fear surrounds me like a fence_

_I wanna break free_

_All I want is the wind in my hair_

_To face the fear, but not feel scared_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses, oh_

_I wanna run too_

_Oooh oh oh_

_Recklessly emboundening myself before you_

_I wanna open up my heart_

_Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh_

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_

_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too_

_Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Run with the wild horses_

_Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah Oooh_

_I wanna run with the wild horses, Oooh_

I strummed the last chord and tilted my head up to see Jasper. His expression was amazement once again. I laughed and he snapped out of it.

"My little sister is going to be big!" he sang. I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't let you guys-my family- know. What makes you think I'll let anyone else know?" I said smugly.

"Because it would be like telling Beyonce not to sing. Or like someone telling Shakira not to shake her hips! It's nature!" he told me with a huge grin. I laughed it off and put my guitar back in it's case.

"Jazz, your being biased. Of course a good brother would say that, and apparently, your being a good brother." I told him. He shock his head and rolled his eyes. We walked back to the car after he tried to convince me that I should sing. Once we were on our way he started talking about Edward.

"You know I never asked how your date went with Edward. So how did it go? He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do or gave you anything etc." He asked, jokingly but I could tell he was serious.

"It was great. And no he didn't force me into anything or gave me any strange or illegal substances so don't worry big bro."

"Did you know that Edward plays the piano? And sings, maybe you could do something together." He suggested.

Oh, perfect opportunity! "Yeah, were going to do _something, _at first I didn't think about it with a piano, but I guess we can do it there." I said with a thoughtful look on my face.

The look on his face was priceless! I burst out laughing and my eyes started to water. He pulled up to the side of the road and looked at me. It sent another wave of hysterics through me.

"WHAT?!?!" he yelled. My sides hurt from all the laughing, but it was too damn funny! When I tried to stop laughing, it made me laugh harder.

"Bella, that is so not funny! Talk to me!" he practically begged. I controlled my laughter for enough to explain to him.

"Jasper, you have to know I was so kidding. But the opportunity was right there! I couldn't refuse it!" he rolled his eyes at me, and let out a sigh.

"You better have." I nodded and we drove off, with me laughing.

*

"UUGGGHHHH!!!" I yelled into my pillow. It was 3:07 a.m. and instead of sleeping, I was awake from some mysterious cause. I had been this way for about thirty minutes. Since I wasn't getting any sleep, I might as well do something productive. I turned on the lamp next to me and turned to my guitar. Everybody in my family was a heavy sleeper; apart from me anyway. So the settle noise of my guitar would wake them. I once was making breakfast, had music all the way up and was jumping around and I heard nothing. Not even a mumble.

I really didn't have anything in mind to play so I decided to let my mind drift. Most of my favorite song came that way, or so I think.

I started with some basic cords, but then I started think about Edward. He seems like the nicest guy ever, and from Jasper knows- he is a total gentleman. A type of guy that would treat me the way I was suppose to be treated. I smiled. I made my fingers move and started a tune. I let my thoughts of him; and hopes for him take my fingers and play the music. I started humming something I could sing to go along. Wow, this had to be one of my best songs, and I'm not even done!

"What if I told you......?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thank you for reading people please review, there will be fluff. Well it depends on if you guys want some or not.**

**OH! And if anyone knows of any duets, PLEASE TELL ME!!!**

**They only have to be for a guy and a girl.... only hint.**

**Love, **

**- Forever&always**


	6. God Bless The Broken Road

**I'm so sorry!!! I know I haven't updated for a while, but I had just gotten back from my trip from AZ like… 4 days ago, and I have been hanging out with the family. I started this chapter in AZ and finished it here. Thank you people who read my story, keeps me going. Ok… random, but TRUE!**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephenie The Genius **

**BELLA POV**

Today was the last day before Spring Break, and I couldn't be anymore exited. I mean, no freaking school for a week just had to be heaven. It was so cool, because my brothers and I had missed about a week of school to get ready to move across the country. Which, nobody in my family really minded so it was all good.

But a problem of mine always came around this time of the year came too. My parent's anniversary was coming up, and I had no frigging clue of what to get them. Maybe Alice could help me out, since she appears to love to shop. Well okay, I knew she loved to shop, my closet proved that. So this year I was bound to get them something great, thanks to Alice.

I walked out of the school, only to run into the person I've been with for about a week. Or you could say the hottest guy in the whole school, [I know it sounds cliché, but it's so true.]

He smiled and placed a kiss on my head.

"Hey."

I smiled. "Hey yourself."

He grabbed my bag, despite that I told him I could do it and he didn't have to.

"Humor Me," was his brilliant response. He walked me over to his Volvo, but I had to stop him. He looked at me puzzled.

"Do you know if Alice has any plans for today after school?" He shook his head.

"No I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I have something to ask her." a smile grew on his beautiful face. I forgot how to speak at that instant.

"Well I don't think you're the only one with questions. I was about to as you to dinner tonight, but since I'm sure that Alice has no plans, and you've never been shopping with her, then I'll have to postpone the invitation."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But maybe we can go out tomorrow. Or I can go with Alice another time."

He shook his head. "No it's fine- don't cancel your plans. But I think I will take you up on the offer for tomorrow. And Alice is right next to her car, so you better hurry before the little girl runs off without you."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." and with that I gave him a quick kiss and ran off to were Alice was.

I was about a yard away from her car, when I was stopped by Mike. Oh Mike; God, I don't like him.

"Hey Bella what's up honey?" he asked in a supposedly sexy voice; which to me sounded like he had a strep throat or something similar. I had to smile at my thoughts, but apparently he thought I was smiling at what he told me- which made him smile in a very disgusting looking way.

"Um, hi Mike." I really didn't want to be rude, but it was really hard with him. He looked over my shoulder and smiled at something and turned back to me.

"I see you left Cullen, huh? Good. I don't like him, and I'm sure I'm better in bed too. Shall we go and test my question?" he asked. What. The. Hell? I pulled my arm back and slapped him across the face with all my strength in my body. I heard a lot of people gasp as they had just seen what happened, but right now, I was too mad to even care.

"What the hell is your problem Mike?! We have not broken up, and you just made me sound like a slut! And even if I was sleeping with him, which I'm not, I'm sure that it has nothing to do with you! You didn't even ask a question for me to answer! So just walk away and stay fucking away from me!" he looked extremely surprised but had enough common sense to walk away with whatever dignity he had left. I felt somebody hug me from the back, and was about to scream when I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella, that was completely awesome! You seriously told that boy off! Oh I'm so proud," she said wiping away a fake tear. I giggled.

"Well thank you Miss Cullen, that means a lot to me to. And for a reward I wish that we head of to the mall to shop." she gasped. I looked at her with a worried expression. Did she not want to go or did she have plans?

"Omg Bella. I never thought you would ask me that, now I am really, really proud of you!" she said as she hurled herself at me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Actually Alice, I really hope you don't expect that all the time because I don't really like shopping. I just need your help. My parent's anniversary is coming up and I really wanted to give them something nice; I've run out of ideas on what to give them."

"Of course I'll help! Come on, hop in" she said motioning to her car. I did as I was told and got in. Alice started the car and we headed towards the mall.

We arrived at the mall in less than ten minutes, due to Alice's insanely insane driving. When I told her to slow down, she just laughed at me. We stepped into the large five story building, me with my mouth open in awe. Forks didn't have a mall, and the one in Port Angeles was less than half of what this mall is.

"I can tell by your reaction that you like this mall too. And no you don't have to say it, yes. I will give you Alice's Grand Tour." she said with a wicked smile playing on her lips. Alice's Grand Tour?

I gulped loudly. "Should I be scared?" I don't know why I asked, because I was sure I knew the answer.

"Terrified."

* Six Hours Later*

I flopped down onto the chair in completely tired. My arms were throbbing of all the bags I'm carrying, and my feet hurt from standing so long. Alice's Grand Tour consisted of going to every single store, and buying at least one thing. The only places in the mall we didn't go in consisted of arcades. But finally we stopped at a near by Starbuck for a pick- me - up.

"Alice, I cannot believe, that we spent 6 hours in there and haven't gotten anything for my parents!" it was true. She was 'very busy' picking out clothes and jewelry for me. I kept telling her that she had already bought me an entire wardrobe; but she just kept going on how she didn't buy me any accessories or make up, or hair crap, and nail polish, and the new fall line that she had to buy. I looked at Alice who didn't look as worn out and tired as I was, and had twice as many bags as I did. I don't know how she could shop for me and herself all while being able to judge how things looked on me every 2 minutes.

"Well my darling Bella- I do know what you, Jazz, and Em can give your parents. I just wanted you to come willing to the mall." My mouth hung open.

"WHAT?! WHY!?"

"Because I don't really like arguing with you. Plus, its better to see the stuff on you than just to think of the outfit on you." She replied simply.

"Well since I know I won't win this little argument, even though I still think your wrong; what can I/ we my parents?"

She smiled and pointed behind me. I turned around, and I cannot believe how stupid I was! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. With the three of us, of course we had the money! I turned back to Alice and saw her holding my phone talking to someone. She mouthed Jasper and Emmett; she nodded for me to go on without her, I smiled in thanks and went in.

*

I flopped down on my bed with a book and a bag of chips by my side. It had taken me forever to put everything Alice had bought me into the correct place. We bought my parents anniversary gift not after Alice told Jasper and Emmett to get all the money they could and come down to the mall. They had both liked the idea of the gift and agreed to help with the price. We even had a plan of what to do the day of the anniversary. I smiled as I opened by book called Elsewhere. I thought the concept seemed really new so, I was sure I would get intrigued. **[AN- very good book!]**

I had just finished the first chapter when my phone rang signaling I had a text. I was a little confused by the book, so I hadn't heard it until it rang out again. I looked at the screen that said I had a new text from Edward. **[Underline is Bella and italics is Edward]**

_Hey. So how was shopping?_

What can I say? It was your sister and a mall with her credit card.

_Ok I know how it went. Alice told me your present, nice!_

Yup. I thought so too. 

_So now that you're free I can take you to dinner tomorrow night._

Who said I was free?

_You made plans? With who?_

With a person named Gabrielle Zevin in a place called Elsewhere.

_Really?_

Yup, I'm barely on the first chapter and I'm confused. So I need to keep reading to get... unconfused. 

_Ha-ha very funny. _

I know it is. ;)

_Ok how bout this, I let you read right now to get unconfused, and you can let me take you out for dinner tomorrow._

I guess I can do that. ;) Ok so pick me up around… 8:30?

_Alright sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight._

Goodnight.

I plugged in my phone to the charger, grabbed a chip and went on to figure out why Lizzie was on a cruise she had no idea how she got on.

*

My date with Edward was in a couple of hours and I was completely bored. Everybody was home, but in there own little world. Emmett was outside playing football with one of his new friends from school; Jasper was painting something in his room; my mom was talking on the phone with every single one of her friends; my dad was cleaning and polishing all his guns; and me… nothing. I looked around my room for something to do. As usual my eyes went straight to my guitar. Oh how I loved my guitar- it's a light wood color with a black pick guard. I had put the words Dream on that, of course I had a black electric guitar as well, it was amazing and that had a silver heart on it for my love for music. **[AN. I have the acoustic one, but the black electric guitar I want exactly like that].**

I decided to start just randomly playing; I wasn't going to sing with everyone in the house. So far only Jasper knew, I had him swear not to tell anybody. Which he agreed, but told me that keeping a talent like mine to myself was wrong or, something like that. I told him it was just a bunch of BS. I mean there are tons of people in America- all over the world even- that can sing. And a ton more that can play twice as many instruments as I can; I don't get why he's making my singing and songwriting a big deal. I was playing My Immortal- my favorite song- in acoustic form when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled but I hadn't stop playing. I turned around and saw Alice standing at my door. I smiled at her.

"Wow Bella, you're really good. I didn't know you could play guitar, that's so cool. Edward plays the piano, but you knew that right?" I nodded.

"Yeah he told me on your date. The piano is my favorite instrument; I mean I love the guitar, but the piano… I don't know. There is something about it." I commented.

"Something about the piano _and _the person playing it too. Am I right, or am I right?"

I blushed and answered "you are right."

"Aren't I always right?" she laughed. "Ok enough about music; let's get to the reason why I'm here. Your date with Mr. Edward Cullen. Now sit in that pretty little vanity and let Alice make you more beautiful than you already are." I knew there was no option when I t came to Alice, so I did what I was told, without argument.

An hour later I was dragged out of my happy place that I used when Alice came to 'help' me with my dates, by the sound of the doorbell. Jasper and Emmett agreed not to pull the Overprotective Brother Mode with Edward; since the all have been reassured with the fight and Alice saying what a gentleman he is. This made me happy,

Alice told me that she'll open the door while I finish putting my stuff into a purse. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Alice had gone simple, yet fun. I was in a pink summer dress with ruffles on the neck that was held up by a thick V straps and it went below the knee with silver flats. I had on silver eye shadow with a touch of pink on the outside of my eyelid. I had a berry color lip gloss on and hoop earrings. I grabbed my purse and thru my cell phone, lips gloss, wallet, and keys and descended down the stairs.

**Edward POV**

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Bella. Alice said that she was going to go to her house to help her get ready; of course she knew where I was going to take Bella, so went to see what outfit is good for the occasion. I don't know how I was going to tell her about Jessica. Of course I'm going to tell her, I might be spending a lot of time with her. I felt my lunch rise back up my throat. I do not like the idea of spending time with… whatever she is.

But of course I have to be nice to her. I mean, I don't even know if she's up for it, but I have to hope for the best. But for right now I have to put it out of my mind, because I'm going to be going on a date with an amazing girl who would hopefully understand the situation and not have to worry.

I pulled up into Bella's driveway and rang the door bell. When the door opened I saw my pixie of a sister smiling. She opened the door for me to come in. once I stepped into the living room I saw Bella's dad polishing his rifle. I gulped.

"Oh Edward, is it?" he said as he loaded bullets into the guns. I took a deep breath; I can do this for Bella.

"Yes sir." I reached out my hand for him to take and shake. He did.

"So Edward, were you taking my girl?" he said sizing me up.

"We're going to a place called Mexicali Rose, its right by the Statue of Liberty."

His eyes went wide, "Mexicali Rose? Wow, well that's something, are you sure you can afford that place?"

"Yes sir. It's no problem at all."

"DAD!!!! I finally got Emmett and Jasper to stop the Overprotective Brother act, and know you decide to do the Overprotective Dad? I don't think it's fair to Edward." Bella said as she came down the stairs.

"No Bella, it's alright. Your father has the right to know were I'm taking you and anything else."I said. But I did respect that his father wanted to know, I wasn't just saying it to make a good impression; if he liked it was a bonus. I looked at her father who seemed to be pleased by my answer.

"Alright, you kids should get going. Edward I expect her to be home by midnight."

"Of course, Chief Swan."

"Go ahead and call me Charlie." I nodded and held out my arm to Bella which she took. I opened the door for her and walked her to the car. We got in and I started to drive.

"Sorry bout that. I guess since I'm the only girl and the youngest it's bound to happen." She said looking sheepish.

"Like I said before, it's ok. Don't worry about it. You are completely worth it." She blushed and looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Hey," I told her, "look at me. I don't mind, I'm just glad that he seemed to approve of me. That and didn't shoot me with that big rifle."

She looked up at me and laughed! Wow, her laugh was beautiful. I didn't think that a laugh could be beautiful, but boy, was I proven wrong.

"Yes, that is something I'm happy about too."

"Good. Wait! Which part?" I asked confusingly.

"Both"

*

**Bella POV**

Lunch at Mexicali Rose was amazing. The food was excellent, and the service was way than in The River Bistro; in other words, no one flirted with Edward. **[AN Mexicali Rose is the name of the restaurant my family hopes to open one day. Just thought you might like to know:]**

After lunch Edward drove me out to a deserted part of New York that overlooked the water. I thought it was absolutely amazing. There we ate some NY style cheesecakes that were damn good!

"I have something I need to tell you, but also something to show you." He looked dead serious, so I really couldn't respond properly. I just nodded and he took my hand and we walked towards his car. The car ride to wherever we were going was silent except for the radio that was on a very good station. We finally pulled up to his mansion, and we both got out. He took my hand and led me inside.

WAIT! I just realized something, I was about to met his parents for the first time. I took a deep breath and tried to smooth out my dress. Edward apparently seemed to notice.

"You look lovely. And don't worry; I'm positive they'll love you." He said in a sure voice. I gulped and still braced myself. He took the doorknob and turned it.

The house was still as breath taking as I remember it, the only difference is that two people were at the kitchen laughing. When they heard us, two amazingly beautiful people descended from the kitchen.

"Hello, you must be Bella." A breathtaking woman asked me.

"Yes. And you must be Mrs. Cullen." She laughed and engulfed me into a hug. I wasn't much of a hugger, but there was something about her that you cannot resist, so, I hugged her back.

"Dear, please call me Esme. "

"Esme then." I said with a smile. Then a very handsome blond approached me. I shook his hand, this man did not look like Edward at all; the only similarity was probably that they were both extremely beautiful and had green eyes.

"Dr. Cullen. Nice to meet you." My dad had mentioned a Dr. Cullen, and I just put two and two together.

"Likewise. And like my wife, please call me Carlisle." I nodded and smiled. Edward appeared to be right; they did seem to approve of me. The thought made me smile even wider. As if reading my mind Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"I told they'd like you." He whispered. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"Awww, don't they look so good together?" I heard Esme say to Carlisle. My slight blush turned shades darker and Edward chuckled.

"Come on, I can't forget why I brought you here." He took my hand and led me up the huge spiral stairwell. On the third floor we arrived to a door, that I thought was going to be his room. When he opened the door I was surprised to see a white Grand piano in the middle of the room. I looked up at Edward in question.

"This is my other room. The one that I think I like better than the one I sleep in." he had _two rooms_? Wow. He pulled me down onto the piano bench next to him. He looked nervous; so I gave him a look.

"I've never written a girl- that's not in my family- a song before. Much less brought her here for her to listen to."

My jaw dropped. He wrote me a song. _Me, _regular Bella, _a song._

Instead of waiting for an answer he just put his fingers to the keys.

**Edward POV**

I have to admit; bringing Bella to hear the songs I wrote for was a very nerve raking experience. I really didn't know what to do when she just sat there with her mouth slightly open, so I just put my hands on the keys and played the song that just came to me this morning.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_[Chorus]__  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

From the ending of that song I went on to the song I had written the other day. This one had no lyrics, but it seemed to speak, in a way. I sneaked a glance at Bella, she was just sitting there- her mouth even wider than before. I hit the last key and turned my body to face her.

"So, what did you think?" I asked shyly.

"Edward… I'm… speechless. That was unbelievably amazing. Your voice is so unbelievable! Just… WOW"

I grinned like a fool that grins! **[Loll, I like that line.]** I took her hands, now I had to tell her the horrible news.

"Bella, I wrote the both songs to tell you that you are very important to me. I don't want to lose you over anything. But I am going to be trying out for the school talent show; its going to be extremely important since talent scouts are coming. And most of the talent scouts are for big time record deals. I was late to the auditions so I the only way I could perform on stage was if I had a partner to duet with."

**Bella POV**

No. did Jasper tell him about my singing. I mean, obviously this meant the world to Edward, but I don't think I'd be able to do it at all.

"It was insanely hard to find a girl that can sing," he continued. "But I think I found the one girls voice that goes perfectly with mine. I don't like the person at all, but I'll work with her to be in the talent show. Jessica is the person I'm going to have to sing with."

Oh my God.

"Jessica? Are you serious?" Jessica just didn't seem like the type of person who would dedicate herself to music.

"Yeah, you know I don't like her, but the thing is that- _she _likes _me._ I just wanted to tell you this so you didn't think anything of it. You don't need to think anything of it because, I only care about you."

I bit my lip. I thought things over, and decided that I could defiantly trust Edward. I took a deep breath in.

"I'm really happy that you found someone you could sing with. Alice told me it's been hard for you to find someone who can sing period. So I'm glad that you'll be able to get a shot at the big times; because with a voice like that, anyone that wouldn't hire you is either jealous or doesn't like money. Just don't forget about the little people once your there." I smiled.

"I would never forget about you. Also thank you for understanding." He told me sincerely.

I looked straight into his gorgeous green eyes. "It's your dream. I'm glad you have the guts to go and chase after it."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately while I simply melted against his body. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking foe entrance, of course didn't object. We sat there showing our love for each other without words. Sooner that I liked we had to pull away, but instead a sitting straight; he pulled me into his lap and put his hand over my heart.

This has been an amazing day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ok fluff in this chapter. Longest chapter ever!**

**By the way- keep the duets coming in. I think I might have the one, but there might be a better one out there.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Forever&Always **


	7. A Moment Like This

**I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I just wasn't in any mood to write, and I am sorry bout that. I just really didn't know how to make this chapter really flow, and I still don't think it does very well, but I do promise next one will be better. This one is just long. Everyone was very supportive, and I thank you for helping me remember Abbi. Big thanks to Twilight's AWESOME for her very positive review. Also to BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice, thanks for reviewing a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did. The song is A Moment Like this By Kelly Clarkson. **

I woke up the next morning feeling rather… strange. I mean yesterday seemed like a lose and gain type of situation; Edward wrote and composed two beautiful songs for me. But he's going to be spending more time with Jessica. Edward and I kissed like there was no tomorrow, but he has to sing with Jessica.

Not really sure how to feel.

I rolled out of bed and put on some flip flops and headed down stairs. It was very odd not to hear Emmett being stupid or being hit at. I turned and saw something posted on the fridge; I walked over and took off the magnet. **[AN. When I was in AZ my aunt did that to inform me where she was]**

_Bella,_

_The boys went to work with your dad. And I have to go make some payments and then on to a new book club I found. They should be around 1. There are Toaster Strudels in the freezer._

_Mom_

I looked at the clock; it was 10:00 am. I threw the note away and walked over to get my breakfast.

I looked around after I finished. What was I supposed to do in a city I hardly knew by myself? I decided not to be in a city I didn't know. I ran upstairs and took a shower; I put on regular jeans and a gray shirt with chains on the neckline. I slipped on my black ballet flats and bounced down the stairs. When I looked around for my keys, something dawned on me.

I didn't have my car.

I don't think it would be the best Idea me taking the bus to look around NY, I mean, I could end up in another town for all I knew. There were no subways in forks, and I wouldn't even see where I was headed. If I walked, I wouldn't get far- which I would have to take the bus or subway home.

Great my idea just went out the door. I walked back up stairs to my room. I heard my phone's jungle and pulled it out of my pocket and flopped onto my bed.

To Bella

Bella are you busy?

From Alice

I smiled and put no. I waited for a while but she didn't answer. Well she had I life, and it looks like sadly I didn't. I grabbed my stereos' remote and put it on the song I was working on a few nights back. A Moment Like This seamed like the perfect title- when I wrote it I had Edward in mind, but I wasn't sure if that's how I was supposed to feel just yet. I burned the CD right after I finished constructing the music on GarageBand; It didn't have my voice in it since, I don't want anyone to hear me, and if they do[with my approval] I'll sing it live. I played the whole song without my voice just to hear everything with new ears. I still liked it, thank God. I sat up when I thought I heard the door open, but then when I listened some more- I heard nothing.

I hit the repeat button on the remote, so this time I could see how it went. I went over to my desk and put it on record. **[AN. I don't know if in real life it can do that, but in my story she can be walking around the room and still record fine.] **I have most of my songs on my computer, but I never listen to them, call me weird but I don't think I want to hear my voice.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be _

_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_

_It's almost that feeling, we've meet before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some__people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime…

I stopped mid-song when I heard somebody at my door. Blushing I turned around and saw Alice looking wide eyed at me.

Oh Crap.

**Ok so what you think? Like it?**

**JOKING!! :]**

"ALICE?! What are you doing here?" I asked not really sure of how I was supposed to feel at this moment.

"I stopped by because Jasper told me you've been wanting to take a tour of New York; and since I wasn't busy and neither were you, I thought today would be good. "She said without any emotion behind it, she was still staring wide eyed at me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you had a voice like that? I mean, that song was amazing, and your voice!" she gasped. "Wait! Bella was it you Edward heard in the music room? Not Jessica?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I mean- she's been here longer than I have so, maybe he heard her before I came here or something else." I hardly doubt that it wasn't me. As much as I cared about Edward, I couldn't bring myself to think that I could sing with him.

"But Bella, if it wasn't you, I bet you would be a better candidate to sing with Edward. I swear! Why don't you go and see?"

I shook my head so fast and so hard, that I got dizzy. "Alice, no! You have to promise me that you won't say anything about my singing to anyone! If you do, I would never talk to you again, I swear to God." I looked her straight in the eye to let her know how serious I was. She sighed and dropped her head.

"Fine, I promise. But I have a feeling that you're going to have to."

"I doubt that will happen."

"OK so I'm letting it go. For now. I was going to take you on a tour of The City That Never Sleeps."

"Its not going to be like Alice's Grand Tour at the mall is it?" if it was, I better make a break for it now.

Alice smiled a very scary smile and laughed. I backed away slowly. "I'm not saying anything." Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged in to her yellow Porsche.

* * *

I had to admit that Alice's tour really did help me get to know New York a whole lot better. We were in the car, which I assumed we were going to go back to my place. But when we past the street I looked at her in confusion.

"We are going to my house." My expression didn't change. "every Spring Break my family and I always take a quick vacation somewhere kind of close, and we are leaving tomorrow so… I thought all of us could just hang out before we have to leave."

"Oh. Where are you going to go this year?" I asked.

"Chicago. We have some family there that wants to see us for a little bit. But it's just going to be a two and a half hour ride there, not very far."

"Well I hope you guys have fun."

"Oh I doubt fun will be on the trip." She said like she knew. I tiled my head and was going to ask what she meant, but she stopped me.

"Very long story. Plus, we have arrived." I looked up and sure enough there mansion was in front of us. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Were here!" Alice yelled when she put her keys in her purse. The guys started coming down from the stairs, Edward smiled at me when his eyes met mine.

"What were you guys doing?" Alice asked.

"Oh you know. Looking at porn and getting drunk," Was Emmett's response. I was about to call him and idiot when another voice did.

"I certainly hope that's not true."

I turned around to see an amazingly gorgeous blond standing at the door. She seemed to be 5'8' and had Green-ish blue eyes. The outfit she was wearing made her legs look like they go on for miles, and seemed to bring out the low lights in her hair. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped at the sight. She walked over to Alice and gave her a hug, and gave some to Edward and Jasper too. I saw a flash of green when she hugged Edward a little tighter than Jasper.

"Bella, Emmett I want you to met Rosalie Hale. She's been a friend of mine since… a year ago," she laughed. "I invited Rosalie because I know she was dying to met you Bella; but I think she also found somebody else she might like to met."

Rosalie's eyes went wide with shock and then, embarrassed, put her head down.

We all laughed.

"OK, why are we all just standing here for? Let's get this show on the road!" Edward yelled. I smiled as he took my hand and we walked to his car. We had to take each of our cars, so I ended up in the back seat of Emmett's Jeep with Jasper in shotgun. Jasper was told where to go, but Emmett and I on the other hand- had no clue where we were going. After about fifteen minutes we arrived in a place that seemed to have every games teenagers want. I saw mini golf, go cart, basket ball courts, a movie theater, a park area, and in the building it said that it had laser tag, bowling, an arcade, rock climbing, and indoor sky diving.

"Wow." Emmett, jasper, and I said at the same time. The other just laughed and we headed inside.

"OK guys, so what do you guys want to do? Stick all together, or pick groups of two, or just wander off and then, whoever you meet- just play if they want?" Alice said with a very strict look.

"I like the third idea, but I really do think we should do something all together. Like at the end a game of most of the things inside here; plus a race at go carts." I suggested. Everyone seemed to like the idea.

"Yeah, I mean, we did come here to hang out, but I'm sure we want to do different things too. So how bout in… 2 hours we meet back here and let the completion begin?" Jasper said and we all nodded. Jasper and Alice ran off, and Edward pulled me toward the arcade; and I was pretty sure Emmett didn't mind staying behind _alone _with Rosalie.

"So where are we going? I asked. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was pulling me toward the sky diving.

Truth be told, the idea seemed awesome, but I was just too big of a chicken to even consider it trying it. Of course it wasn't actually life- threatening, like the real sky diving, but the thing was pretty much the same. Just without the danger of a parachute malfunctioning or something happening, etc.

"No Edward, why don't we go somewhere else. Like… um… the arcade?"

"Come on Bella, humor me."

I shook me head and stopped walking. Edward turned and looked at me. Then a smug smile formed at his insanely tempting lips.

"It seems I'm going to have to temper with your memory."

"Temper with my memory?" I asked nervously.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty hallway. I knew that I wouldn't win if I tried to resist him so I just went along with it. Abruptly he pushed me against the wall and put both hands beside me head- he pressed his body close, so there was no escape.

"Remember that conversation we had on our last date. How I would never do anything to hurt you? That if you don't want to do something I wasn't going to pressure you into it? Well I am going to _push _you into doing things I'm pretty sure you'll have fun doing. Like this." As he said this his lips trailed back and forward on my neck and along my cheeks.

"And I believe you Edward." I was surprised by my own words. Sure I was going out with the guy, but I still don't know everything about him. He could have been in jail for all I know; but I knew that Edward doing something wrong was very unlikely. There was just something about him that made me feel warm and that I could trust him with everything.

"I really appreciate that, and that you have faith in me. And trust me; I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen. And for that, I got you something. "He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Edward, I didn't say yes, just so you can buy me something."

"Bella, please, it would mean a lot to me if you kept it and wore it." I sighed and I knew that he wasn't going to budge. I took the box and opened it.

"Oh my God." Inside was and amazing looking locket; it was a silver color with flowers increased onto it, the actual flowers were made of gold. And the rose was popped out. I gasped and touched it carefully.

"Do you like it?" he looked nervous.. I shook my head, "I can always buy you something more modern. Maybe from Tiffany's or someplace that you wanted, or it doesn't ever have to be silver they can be diamonds if yo-"I cut his babbling by placing my lips on his. I put a lot of passion into it to show him that I absolutely loved it. When it was over we were both defiantly out of breath.

"Edward I love it. It couldn't be anymore perfect!" I took it out of the box and handed it to him. "Here, help me put it on." He grabbed it from my hand and unclasped the lock; pulled my hair up and felt the cool metal of the necklace around me neck. He closed the lock and placed a gentle butterfly kiss on my neck. I let me hair dropped and turned to him.

"Thank you."I doubt he could think I was lying- I tried to put everything I felt into those two words.

"Ok so, let's go pretend to jump off a helicopter." I smiled as we made our way back to the rest of the world.

* * *

About 5 hours later we all were chilling at the park thingy area just laying down on the cool grass. I had my head in Edwards lap with his feet outstretched. Alice was in jaspers arms; and Emmett and Rosalie weren't so touchy, just sitting crossed legged next to each other, but I knew they weren't only going to be just friends.

We had gone on to play everything we could- each man for themselves. The top three were the guys and the winner was either Emmett or Edward. They were both to stubborn to admit that it was a tie but they sure bragged about what they won at. Emmett with the laser tag, Edward at basket ball and so on.

"GUYS! Can you just please drop it?" Alice with a loud voice. The both rolled their eyes and kept to themselves; Edward leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes, I turned my head to get a better look at him. I swear he looked more like a Greek god or a model than just a regular teenage boy. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"What?" he asked

"nothing." I knew he was about to press on the subject when a huge water droplet fell on my cheek. I reached out to wipe it away when another one fell on my forehead.

"People I think we should go." There were more people than it looked, so by the time we made it to the cars everyone was very close to being soaking wet. Emmett – being the weirdo that he is- had a bunch of towels in the trunk, and told us that he didn't wan this interior to get ruined so we had to wait out in the rain while Emmett covered his "precious" seating. While waiting I felt an arm grab my waist and pull me near, I looked up to see bright green eyes. He leaned down and kissed me, sadly it lasted shortly since he said he had Alice waiting in the car.

Finally Emmett finished whatever he was doing and told us we could go in. Jasper was driving, of course. 'Cause Em, plus heavy rain times a city he's not very familiar with divide his attentiveness equals BAD. We arrived after what seemed only a few minutes into the becoming- familiar driveway.

"Hey Jazz, can you help me put the towels out to dry?" jasper nodded and took all the towels. I managed to take the keys, and jogged up the steps. I put the key into the slot and turned it. I opened the door and took of my shoes and socks there. I turned on the lights of the living room, when I saw a person standing in the middle of it.

This day could not get better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**

**Ok so, I've seen people doing this, and I wanted to know if any of you would be interested. I do have some of the outfit pictures and the locket, do you want me to put it up on my profile or is that just a waste of space? **

**Let me know and REVIEW CUZ IT MAKES MY DAY!!  
**

**Love,**

**Forever&Always**


	8. The Resolution

**Hey peps. I'm glad everyone seemed to like last chapter and we are so close to the 50****th**** reviews mark and I have to say, for an author that hasn't had any other stories, and is barely on chapter eight, I think its going pretty well. Also I went back to re- read my story when it was already posted and the pages seemed to be in the middle. Personally I don't like it that way- and I totally didn't mean to make it that way, so I'm sorry bout that. Other than that I think the chapter was alright, only one person knew who was waiting for Bella, and that is………. PigeonBOB! **

**Note to HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo, thank you for the very long review. I absolutely adore long reviews and thanks for suggestions- cuz there ALWAYS welcome. And I never ignore somebody's suggestion.**

**Sorry for the super long authors note. **

"JAKE!!!" I screamed as I hurled myself at him. He stumbled back from the force and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me against him for a super long hug, which I didn't mind at all. I hadn't seen my best friend in a while and as sure as hell missed him. He kissed my hair, and gave me a little squish and pulled me away. He looked up and down at me, trying to see anything different in me.

"Well, Bells, I think aside from being all wet and in new clothes, you look the same." He smiled. "Good. Because, I missed my best friend."

I smiled at that. Until then I just realized that I was soaking wet, and I just hugged him; which meant _he _was wet now.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I got you all wet!"

He laughed. "Bells, its ok don't worry bout it. I mean we lived in Forks, like a little wetness is a big deal."

I had to laugh at that. Then I heard the door open and wet shoes squeaking on the floor. I heard them step into the living room.

"Hey guys, "Jake said to them.

"Hey man." They said and continued there way upstairs. They were about half way up when it finally clicked in the Jacob was here. They looked at each other and then back down the stairs directly at him.

"Well it took you long enough!" I said in a duh- kind of tone.

They both came down stairs and greeted him with a "man hug". They both got along great with my BFF [Jacob hated when I called him that. Said something along the lines that it was too girly. But it was fun to tease him.] All three of them loved sports and yelling at the TV. A sight which I found absolutely pointless.

"So what you doing all the way over here in New York man?" Em said. "Not like were not surprised/ happy to see you, but … OH YOU KNOW WHAT I'm TRYING TO SAY!!"

"Wow Em. Frustrated much?" I said teasing him. And we all laughed.

"Yes Emmett I do know what you're trying to say. I'm here well, 'cause I missed my friends and Billy wanted to see Charlie- and NY" I rolled my eyes typical of them. I had totally forgotten that we were all still wet and just standing in the middle of my living room. Well I get distracted easily.

"Um guys? Has anyone else but me noticed that were still wet from the rain and just creating a big puddle that we'll have to clean up?"

They all looked down and at each other and started laughing. I shook my head.

"Jacob, why are you all wet?" Emmett asked. Was he serious? Jasper, Jacob and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Jake was laughing so hard that he actually fell to the floor and was crying. Seeing him and Emmett's confused face made me and Jazz go down too. The sound must have made our parents wake up, because I heard them come down the stairs.

My dad was holding a baseball bat like he was about to hit who ever invaded the new Chief of Police home. That made even Emmett burst out laughing.

Finally after we all calmed down enough to stand up and listen, Charlie looked shocked to see Jacob here.

"Jake my boy, what are you doing here? And where's Billy?"

"Billy is in the car sleeping and we decided to come and visit you, since this is the only big break that were going to get for a while. I hope 4 days isn't a problem."

Charlie's eyes brightened at the sound that his best friend was here. "No, it's no problem at all. Stay as long as you can!" he put the bat down and ran outside. My mom on the other hand, yawned and walked back upstairs.

"Come on," I said as I turned to Jake, "let's get you somewhere to sleep and some warm clothes."

* * *

After everyone had taken a shower and sleeping arrangements had been made, Jake and I were sitting on my bed with cookies between us.

"So anything new in La Push or Forks?"

He rolled his eyes, "Bella, it's Forks; a new born bug could be big news! In La Push? Well, I got together with Leah, and-"

"YOU AND LEAH?!" At first Jacob and Leah despised each other. And I really don't blame her, she was dumped by a guy named Sam and the girl he ended up with was her cousin. Sadly Sam was a really great guy, which made it hard not to like him because of that.

"Yeah, I mean I really liked what you said, and of course I would be mad if that happened too, but you can really tell they like each other. But yeah I took her out to Port Angeles, and we really hit it off. I just asked her to be my girlfriend."

I hugged him as hard as I could. I knew that Leah was a really great girl, just a little pissed off when I met her. But I knew Jake was a great person to bring someone out of a crappy mood. And I also knew Jake wasn't the type of person to date just for the sake of dating.

"I don't know why you're so happy bout this. But I think Leah is definitely out of that weird haze she was in."

"That's why I'm hugging you. 'Cause you are the perfect person for her! And hell ya she needed to get out of that bad mood. "

"I missed you Bells. La Push and Forks is so boring without you. Still trying to figure out what to do when I get out of school, and trying to feel more a live. You really helped me with that. I mean, being with Leah helps, but I miss my best friend."

I looked at Jake, "Please I know you probably don't even remember I'm gone. But I missed you too; but we're not the kind of people not to mop around when we miss someone. And as for living, and the future- there's always cliff diving and Leah is sure to make your life exiting."

"Ok so, what have you been up to? Meet anybody?" Damn, he knows me. I decided to play dumb.

"Yes, I met Jasper's GF Alice. And she bought me a whole new wardrobe. I also met a pervert and a couple of other people."

"Really? No guys?" I didn't speak. "Well then, who gave you that locket? The pervert?"

I looked down at my absolutely amazing locket. I had forgotten bout that.

"No, my boyfriend gave it to me."

"Bella come on, I know a perver--, wait what?" he must of thought I had said the pervert. "You just moved here and you already have a boyfriend?" I nodded. "And not just any simple guy, a rich guy? Because by the looks of that thing, it looks pricy; unless he's a big momma's boy."

"No he's not a momma's boy and yes, he does seem rich. But you know I didn't hook up with him for his money."

"Yes, I know. Your not that kind of person," he yawned, "So is he nice?"

"yes, he is; but I think we can talk about this tomorrow since you look worn out. Alright?"

He nodded and gave me a brotherly hug and went to his bed on the floor. I snuggled into my bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Bells. It's good to know your fine in NY"

"Night Jake, glad to know your alive." He chuckled and turned over to sleep.

I feel asleep thinking how good it was to see my best friend, even for a little while.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There's a lot that I don't know  
There's a lot that I'm still learning  
But I think I'm letting go  
To find my body is still burning  
And you hold me down  
And you got me living in the past  
Come on and pick me up  
Somebody clear the wreckage from the blast

And I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution

And the bars are finally closed  
So I try living in the moment  
'Til the moment it just froze  
And I felt sick and so alone  
I can hear the sound  
Of your voice still ringing in my ear  
I'm going underground  
But you'll find me anywhere I feel

That I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution

You hold me down  
You hold me down  
I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness

I'm alive  
And I don't need a witness  
To know that I survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
I just need light  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution  
I need light, I need light

**Alright people. Sorry I hadn't updated but schools been hectic and math is weird and hard. And it wasn't very long, but it was supposed to be that way. The song is the only one I found to fit this chapter, but its not the best one.**

**Ok so does anybody know any good Fan Fics? I really need inspiration- I love reading them but haven't found any real good ones. I really like All human and in the romance, and if any of my reviewers have a story, I'll be more than happy to read and review on them. If you want me to anyway.**

**OH!!! So, my language arts honors class is starting a writer's workshop and I learned a better way to write chapters, so I think there going to be sooo much better! And time to time I'll give some sneaky peeks at some future chapters, when I might not update for a while. **

**But ok super long authors note, and I'm sure they wont ever be this long again. **

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Forever&Always **


	9. Obsessed

**Hello people on Fanfic! ****I'm so sorry for the super long wait, between school, my sister and I being sick, and just plain life got in the way. I hope everybody still remembers this story and loves it! I'm already writing the next chapter, and have the songs for it and everything; but I'm weird because I only like to type my stories when no on is around, which there hasn't been a lot of that.  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers and keep them coming cuz they make my day!!!**

**Disclaimer: all of the awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer even Edward…. *sad***

The days with Jake went by faster than I would have thought possible.

I was sitting on my couch with Jacob, watching re- runs of America's Best Dance Crew. I watched in awe while Beat Freaks performed. It was completely insane how girls were able to do what the guys could and still shock everybody. Jacob, on the other hand was amazed by Quest Crew, the winning group. Yes they were good, but _guys _do that all the time.

"So you think it's simple what they do?" he asked.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that you don't regular see women doing that in dance battles on the streets now do you?" I told him. "I just don't think it's something you see everyday."

"Oh well, I thought you were just being sexist or something along those line."

I turned to glare at him. "Thanks, I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

"NO! Bells- you know what I meant! Who am I kidding; _I _don't even know what I meant. Bu ti didn't mean the comment in a bad way. Do you sorta, kinda, get even the slightest idea of what I'm trying to say?" he was babbling- so I knew he was truly sorry and didn't want me to be mad at him.

I wanted to mess with him and make him believe that I was still mad at him. I turned my face toward him, and glared once again.

"Yes I do, but it still sounded that way. So you are defiantly not forgiven." His expression was friggin hilarious that I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from going up. I pressed my lips together to cover that up; but unfortunately for me- he saw that happen.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" I shook my head and bit my lip to fight back a smile. "Well, I'll give you something to laugh about."

Before I could even get a word out, he started tickling me like there was no tomorrow.

"NO!! STOP IT!" I screamed, I was a seriously ticklish person so let's just say this wasn't good for me. I begged him to stop but he didn't even seem to have heard me. So at this point, I could hardly breathe; so I started kicking, moving, and pretty much everything to get him off me. Miraculously I managed to knock him off the couch and he landed on his back with a thump on the floor. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and continued tickling me.

Somewhere between my attempted resistances I hit the coffee table and suddenly felt an extremely hot liquid run down my back. I gasped and sat up realizing that my back felt like it was on fire. I quickly took off my shirt, without really thinking about it; all I wanted to do was get the fire as far away form me as possible.

"Oh shit Bella, come on lets get you washed up." Jacob stood up and dragged me into the kitchen. He took out a new washcloth and ran it through relatively warm water, trying to ease the throbbing while taking away all the stickiness the coffee left behind. "Do you have any sort of medication for burns?"

"Why do you need medication?" Jasper asked as he bounced down the stairs. '_Alice is getting to him', _I thought. He looked at me then at Jake, then back at me, and then at my shirt in the living room. I knew what he was thinking with me just in bra, so I just pointed at the coffee maker and at my back- which I was pretty sure was a very red color. He seemed to understand what I meant, "I'll go get the lotion."

~X~

After I was all taken care of (my back was burned, but nothing too serious) Charlie called telling Jasper and I he had a surprise he had when he came home. So I sat waiting by my window, and almost jumped when I heard the cruiser pull up in the driveway. I quickly got Jazz and we opened the front door.

Oh. My. God.

Sitting there looking amazingly beautiful was my car. I yelled and ran down the stairs, surprising everyone- including myself- that I didn't fall. By beautiful Blue Mustang Convertible GT 2008 was parked next to Jasper's silver Ducati. I seriously ran over to it and hugged the hood of my car. I heard people laughing, but I really didn't care. I missed the car that I worked so hard to buy.

"Oh Bella has her car back!" Emmett yelled then he opened the front door just like a chauffer would. "Everybody hop in while Bella shows us around." Before I could even protest, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett were getting in. '_Why Not?' _ I thought. Jacob was leaving tomorrow and it will probably be a long time before we all get to hang out like we used to. I grabbed my keys from my dad and got into the drivers seat. I had forgotten all about my burn that when I got in a little too hard, it hurt like a mother. Once the pain dulled I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

I decided to go through time square so Jake could get the full effect of The Big Apple. And greatly traffic wasn't bad at all. When we were out of the big streets, I decided we should go see the Statue of Liberty. The only way I knew how to get there was pretty long, but they guys said they didn't mind. Once we were on the highway Emmett started messing around with the radio. I usually didn't allow it, but he promised not to break anything so I figure it was ok.

_ …Why you so obsessed with me? Oh oh oh  
Boy I want to know… _

Emmett literally jumped out of his seat when he heard that.

"OMG!! THIS IS MY SONG!!!! OH HELL YA!!" he turned the volume up and started singing along.

_It's clear that your upset with me ohh  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
last man on earth still couldn't get this  
You're delusional, You're delusional  
Boy your losing your mind…_

Em pulled out his cell phone and started singing into it like it was a microphone.

_It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in Windex_

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
So Ohhhh So Ohhhh Obsessed

You on your job, you hittin' hard  
Ain't gone feed you, gone' let you starve  
Graspin' for air I'm ?  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin  
Tellin' the world how much you miss me  
But we never were so why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference, you a conversation

Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this

You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in Windex

Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls…

I stopped at a red light just when the song ended.

"Yeah I LOVE that SONG!!!" turning to face Emmett I saw Jasper pointing at him with his video camera.

"Jazz, please, _please _tell me you got that on camera." He nodded and smiled while turning the camera off. After a while, we finally arrived at the Statue of Liberty. We all got out of the car and ran up the stairs to get to the top. It was a weekday so there wasn't as many people as I heard there were on weekends. Once we reached the top, cameras were pulled out and flashes shining everywhere. I was just leaning against the railing taking in the whole effect. It was magical to see the city from up here.

Emmett of course had to kill the mood by complaining he was hungry; so we decided to call it a day and get some food. Outside we bought some giant pretzels and ate them while still looking at the statue. We got bored and decided to take some more pictures- but the kind where it looks like you're the same size as the statue. **[A/N oh you know those pictures where it looks like you could be carrying something with your finger or think of Garfield2 were he's 'leaning' against Big Ben] **

Several pictures later we headed home, with Em still singing along to most of the girly songs. The only difference know is that Jake joined him.

So going on YouTube.

~X~

I hugged Jake on last time before he had to go.

"I love you my BFF Bella," he said mockingly. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Love you too budiie. Have a safe trip back to Forks and tell Leah to make sure she keeps you in line! Oh and don't forget me."

'_Last call for flight 169'_

I said goodbye to Billy and they boarded the plane. My family and I stood there until Emmett declared he had a date with Rosalie; and since we all came in our parents car, he had to leave when we did. Laughing we all headed to the exit and pilled into the cars. Finally we reached home with each of us going separate ways. Jacob had bought me a new book called Blue Bloods **[A/N READ THOSE!! Very good!] ** About 15 minutes into my reading my cell phone beeped—telling me I had a text. I reached over –nearly fell down- and got my LG Dare. I opened the message. My eyebrows knitted together as I read the message.

What the hell?

To: Bella

From: Edward

_We are over. Don't talk to me anymore._

I re- read the message with tears starting to form in my eyes. Where did this come from? I really wanted to get some answers, but I knew he wouldn't answer if I called, texted, emailed, IM, sent him a letter, or pretty much anything else I could try.

So much for being together like he said.

I decided to call Alice, I mean, they are twins after all right? I'm sure she'll know. Dialing her number, I anxiously bit on my lip as the dial tone pulsed slowly like a heart beat. I was about to hang up when she picked up.

"What do you want Isabella?" she asked rudely. Well that's a lovely way to greet people.

"Alice what the hell is going on?! Why are you mad at me and why the hell did Edward just dump me?"

"Like you don't know." Her tone colder than ice. I scanned through everything I did, and unless she considers reading and TV something horrible, I came up empty.

"I honestly don't know Alice. Unless that you found someone better than me in Chicago, I have no clue." I knew the Cullen's could do so much better than me, so if that was a possibility – of course it would break my heart- but it was their choice. I was just so close to just start bawling, when Alice finally answered.

"Don't distract me! And stop playing all innocent; we all know what you did so don't give me anymore shit."

"What. Did. I. Do?" I asked now with the tears falling endlessly down my now flushed cheeks.

"You cheated on Edward."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ohhhh Cliffy! Ha-ha.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me if you even remotely liked the chapter. Ok so Mariah Carey's Obsessed popped into my brain for Emmett to sing along when 2 of my friends did what Emmett did but to a different song, but I just thought the song would be something he would sing. :]  
Review!**

**Love, **

**-Forever&Always **


	10. Call Me When Your Sober

**HEY all my lovely readers! Sorry I took so long on this chapter, but.. idk I really didn't put it up because I really didn't have more than 30 minutes on the computer; and there was people yelling and screaming every time I was on. So mucho sorry! Lol. So the song is one of my favorites from my favorite band evanescence. So I'm thinking we can get to 100 reviews. Who's with me?  
BIG shout out to a Miss. Desperate, and willsmithlover101**

**And chapter dedicated to 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**EPOV**

Have you ever noticed that, when seen them for about four or five years, to them, everything about you looks different. And once the hugs and kisses are out of the way, the family start pretty much analyzing you; how you look, how you act, and everything in between. The air is filled with:

"You got so much taller!" When in reality I've only grown about 3 inches.

"I bet you break a lot of hearts huh?" That one always made me uncomfortable.

"You're not so little anymore!" That one was true.

Btu after all of those are out of the way next comes the other half to that.

Boredom.

That is the place I am stuck in, right at this very moment. Do not get me wrong, I love Chicago- it is my home town, but... it's just not the place for me. So here I am, laying down on a hammock in my aunt's backyard.

"Hello my brother. Are you as bored as I am?' Alice asked me, joining me on the hammock. Her expression mimicked mine. I suddenly remembered how my aunt grabbed my cheeks in a killer grip when I arrived. I had no idea what triggered it, but I couldn't help a shuddered at the thought.  
"Why did you just shudder?" she asked me.

"I was remembering how Aunt Becky greeted me when we got here."

"That _was _horrible." Well of course it was. The past couple of days have been hell-is. Going around town, looking at places that I already knew. I mean, I grew up in this town for Christ Sakes! Alice's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Guess what? Mom and dad said that we could go home in two days. They know how insanely bored and unhappy we are here."

That got my attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we really aren't hiding how miserable we are here, and they said if we behave- especially tomorrow- we get to go home!" I felt a smile forming on my lips.

"Wait, _especially _tomorrow? What do they mean by that?" Alice's face turned into one of disgust.

"See, that's the big test. Tomorrow there going to see _how badly _we want to go home. Tomorrow the Dwyer's are going to be coming over." The look on her face mirrored my own. The Dwyer's were a part of our extended family, but to be truthful, we did not like each other. At first, Alice and I had no problem with them, but once they arrived they were quick to judge. We lived in a big house, with many rooms, while they lived in a house where they had to share. The eldest son, Mark, was so stuck up, and very jealous of what my family had. He is around my age, but looks like he could be 13. He was short and slightly chubby with dishwater blonde and brown eyes. He stood at about 5' 2" and was pissed off as hell. He would come up to me and tell me that I was showing off all the things I had, and how I think I'm so rich and popular. How I thought I was the center of the universe because I played the piano and girls asked me out all the time. He really did get on my nerves.

Dianne, Mark's twin, said the same thing to Alice. Alice and I were older by a couple of months, and we were told our looks stood out; they kept on complaining how we always showed off and flaunted what they called a "snotty life". Every time they visited, was like a broken record. And it got worse over the years; when I got into singing and Alice into designing. They always tried to "catch up" to us. How we were only doing that because we were trying to beat them. This was defiantly not true.

I wasn't so sure we were going to go home anymore.

"Do they really expect us to be nice, and polite with them?"

Alice nodded her head. "I know they get on my nerves too. But I really want to go home, so we kinda have to." I nodded as well. I too wanted to go home. We both had to do this.

"Edward" I looked up and saw Aunt Becky standing at the sliding glass door. "There is someone here to see you."

I looked at Alice with a puzzled expression; she just shrugged and got off the hammock. "I'll see you later. I have to look good for tomorrow; Plus I just got an idea for a dress that would look absolutely stunning on Bella." And with that she left into the house. I got up as well and walked into the living room.

"Eddie, my man! What's up old soul?" my old friend Benjamin yelled. I smiled and gave him a man hug. He had gotten taller, but I was still about 5 inches taller. His wanna-be mustache was gone, and he got glasses. "You look good man."

"You do too, you nerdy looking little boy." I said jokingly.

"I'm good. But hey, check this out. Some of the guys form the old team heard that you were back in town, and wanted to play some ball. You in?"

"Hell yes I'm in! I have been bored to tears!" we laughed. I grabbed my phone and wallet and we headed out.

* *

The baseball game was great, and seeing all the guys again and just hanging out was just like old times. The game ended in tie, and I am very happy to say we all got better at the game.

But right now I was getting dressed in an outfit Alice had designed a few months back. She wanted to see if she could pull off designing for men, and Alice being Alice, was great at it. I was her mannequin, which did not turn out to be so bad. I got a ton of cool clothes out of it. Alice said that if they wanted to be pissed off for no reason, we should give them something to be mad about. I am not one for revenge, but I _do _want to home, and I _do _want to see Bella again.

There was a knock on my door, followed my Alice poking her head in.  
"there here." She said with a sigh. I took a deep breath and ran a hair through my bronze hair. I nodded and we went down stairs together.

They were just sitting there, with scowls already stitched to there facieses. When we came into the room they turned to look at us with looks of shock. I bet they thought we would not look like this. They pictured Alice with make up similar to a hooker, frizzy hair, and about 100 pounds heavier. They thought I would become a nerd with huge glasses, pants up to my chest, and enough grease to fry French fries.

They were an open book.

Their facieses told everything.

What I don't understand is how people that are so quick to judge can be children of such nice parents.

"Oh my goodness! Edward, Alice, you both look incredible! Alice, honey, you are absolutely beautiful; and Edward, you are such a handsome young man!" their mother, Janet, said as she got up to give us a hug. Their father, Peter, did the same. From the looks they gave us, this did not please them.

We sat down on the couch in front of each other, with our parents, and tried to make small talk.

"So, Mark and Dianne, what have you been up to since, well, about 3 years we haven't seen you." Esme asked.

"Nothing much, we just switched schools. And made a ton of new friends." Dianne said in a snotty voice that I wasn't sure we could survive this evening.

"Mark, I heard you tried out for the baseball team Edward was going to, how'd that go?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't make it. And I'm so happy I didn't because all the players this year suck eggs." What?

"Are you sure you tried out for the right team Mark?" I asked. "Because yesterday, the guys from this year asked me to play a game with them, and they were all incredible."

His eyes went wide for a minute and then slit into glares. "Whatever, baseball is not my thing."

"Then what is your thing?" Alice asked. The parents could tell it was getting hateful in there so Janet spoke up.

"So umm, Alice, what's been happening with you?"

"I've just been designing and sketching, but also shopping. My boyfriend and his siblings moved to New York, so we all get to hang out. And Seventeen Magazine wants me to do an internship over the summer."

"How bout you Edward?"

"I've been writing and playing more often; talent scouts are going to come to this year's talent show and I'm very exited about that. Been playing some baseball, and football. And found a girlfriend."

"Wow, that's very cool. So much accomplished in 17 years."

Glares our way.

We just smiled.

* * *

_Ladies and gentlemen we have landed in the New York City airport. Please take all your belongings and have a nice day. _

I was so glad we survived the "nice family vacation" and were back in NY. Both my parents were staying for about a week more. I don't know how or even _why, _but I'm glad we didn't. I quickly got mine and Alice's luggage and got a cab. We got to our house and I carried the luggage to the living room, and was about to go see Bella when Alice stopped me.

"You got it bad, don't you Edward?"

"Got bad what Alice?" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about.

"I know you know what I'm talking about." She smiled. "You are head over heels for Bella, and don't even try to deny it."

I sighed and nodded. All the time I was away I couldn't help but think of her.

"Come on, we can take your car and go up to see them."

I drove faster than normal, and we got there in about 7 minutes. I parked the car and ran to the door. But I saw something I wish I would have never seen.

Through the window I saw Bella, straddling a buff tan guy.

And she was taking off her shirt.

I heard a gasp to the side of me, but I didn't care. I walked back to my car and didn't wait very long until Alice got in.

The car ride home, I didn't say a word. Once we arrived, I opened the door and went into my room. I could feel the anger build up inside of me. I thought she was different, and special. Maybe even the one I could spend the rest of my life with. I turned and punched the wall. My knuckles were scraped and there was a hole the size of my fist in the wall.

I went and laid down on my bed and feel asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, it turned out it wasn't morning but 2 in the afternoon. I knew that I had to break up with Bella, but everything I had didn't want me to. I had to, she cheated on me.

Before I lost my nerve, like a little pansy, I grabbed my phone and texted her. I was mad, frustrated, and sad at the same time. Once it send, I turned off my phone. A few minutes later I heard Alice talking. But I didn't care. I got up and went to go take a very long shower.

* * *

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

* * *

**We folks there you have it! Finally after weeks of having this in my head it on fanfic!!! Sorry again for the wait. But remember 100 reviews and it will be up that day!... I hope. :]  
just so there's no confusion the Swans have a big window right by the door [in my mind] and the curtains were pulled back, so that's why they could see what happened. And the Dwyer's have nothing to do with Renee. She's married to Charlie in this fic. **

**OH!! Ok so I need your help. So I'm getting a puppy, but I have no idea what to name him! I want a him, but… it might be a girl. Depends on who I fall in love with. :] **

**So can u guys help me out? I really don't want common names like Max, or Buddy, or anything lie that. I've already named my pets Boxy [I was 5], daisy, Beauty, Everest, Maya, Boots, so…. Yeah. Please!!!**

**Love,**

**--Forever&Always**


	11. Note

**Hey you guys! Ok so I have a lot to apoligize for. **

**First, I wanna say I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would, but it was soemthing that I really had no control over. See my computer got a virus, and so we took it to this guy to fix. He took three weeks to give it back. Then when we **_**did**_** get it back, he had erased everything, including Microsft Word. Our little CD thing broke and he had told the dude to order a new one, so my dad told me when the part came, that we would go and give him the computer and tell him everything that's wrong. So we did and so that's were my computer is. **

**Second, im typing this really fast at the library which only gave me 15 minutes, and I had like 32 emails to go through too.**

**Thirdly, I have written I think the next.. four chapters. And I promise I will get them up as soon as I can! **

**I really hope you guys understand, I am trying everythin I can to get the up soon, and I will continue with this story! **

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**--Forever&Always**


	12. Playing God

When Alice finished her sentence, I almost dropped my phone. How could she think that I would, or even could, cheat on Edward?

"What?" I asked with a breathless voice.

"Isabella, I have better things to do than repeat things I already said to my brothers EX girlfriend, and MY EX best friend." Those words tore my heart into pieces. There was hatred in her voice, but also a hint of what seemed disappointment.

"Alice, Wait!" I said just in the nick of time; she would have hung up on me otherwise. "Please, just... tell me who told you this lie." My voice broke twice.

"No one told me, I saw it with my own eyes. And, again, don't pretend like you don't know," pure disgust filled her voice. "The tan, buff guy. Remember him? The one you traded Edward for?" then the line died. She hung up on me.

They thought I cheated on Edward with Jacob.

Seriously?

My brain started going through everything I did with Jake. I hugged him, but I sure that couldn't be it. Jacob is my best guy friend; there's nothing even remotely close to a romantic feeling between us. Even if there was, which – I repeat there's nothing, I am _not _the type of person that would cheat on anybody. What did they even think I did to cheat on Edward?  
_'I don't know, but sure as hell I'll find out!' _ But all of a sudden, the confusion and hurt started to fade and in its place came anger. Why the hell would they accuse me of something, when they haven't even heard my side? I quickly put my shoes on, grabbed my phone, and ran down the stairs. Jasper, Emmett, and my dad were in the living room watching a Yankees game. At least, what think are the Yankees. Any who, I grabbed my keys and stuck my cell phone in my back pocket.

"Hey Bells. Where you going?" my dad asked, turning away from the TV, now paying attention to me that the commercials came on.

"I'm heading over to the Cullen's" trying to make it sound casual. But this really seemed to catch Jasper's attention.

"Wait, I thought the Cullen's were out of town until the end of the week?" asked dad.

"That's what I thought, but apparently, that's not the case."

"Hey, I'll go with you then." Jasper replied instantly. He stood up, but I shook my head.

"I want to talk to Alice and Edward _alone._" My voice told him not to argue; he seemed to understand, because he sat back down. "I won't be out late." And left the room with that.

Once in my car, I cruised through the busy streets of New York. I usually don't enjoy driving insanely fast, but the anger was coursing thru me like a lighting hit me and the electricity was running in my body. Before I knew it, I was pulling up to the Cullen's breathtaking mansion. I cut the engine and stormed up to the front door. I tried the doorknob and to my surprise, it opened. I've only been here a handful of times, so I got a little lost trying to find Edward's room. Once I finally arrived to the third floor, I knew I had found it when I heard music blaring from inside. All the anger I could have possibly felt all came back into my body; spreading like wildfire. I went up to the door and vigorously started pounding away on the door with my fist. I heard a crash, but I still kept on knocking. Well, pounding really.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal none other than Edward. At first his face seemed sad, but as soon as he realized it was me, it became full of rage. He even tried to close the door on me, but I quickly ran in.

Edward's room was astonishing. Three of the four walls were a beautiful dull-gold color; while the other wall was made entirely of glass. He had a black bed frame with a bedspread a few shades darker than the walls were. One wall was taken up by rows and rows of shelves with what seemed like thousands of CD's. A very pretty and expensive looking sound system was playing at full volume. My staring was cut short when Edward turned down the volume on the stereo; I turned to face him only to start staring again. My plan was to step in here, turn around and start swearing at him, but if you saw him, you probably would stop dead in your tracks. He was wearing a black pair of basket ball shorts and no shirt. I guessed he just got out of the shower; his hair was darker and made him look incredibly sexy; the water droplets looked like diamonds in his hair. He was… perfect.

Until he opened his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" his tone hard and cold. His face was like a mask, any expression sucked right out of it. I felt like a timid child being scolded.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"You cheated on me, and there was no way that I was going to stay with someone who doesn't really care."

Since when did I not care? Did he think everything I said, and everything I did was a lie? For some reason I was completely furious, even more than when I was pounding on his door. Not only was he calling me a cheater, but also a liar.

"And you couldn't even break up with me in person? Face to face! And why—"I began to yell, but he rudely cut me off.

"You don't deserve it! You cheated on me!" he yelled back at me.

"I did NOT cheat ON YOU! Never have, and never would have either!"

"Never have? Don't make me add liar to whatever you are!"

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!" I yelled even louder than before, and I didn't think that was possible.

"OH then what am I supposed to think when you _straddle_ a _guy_ and _take off_ your _shirt_?"

This took me off guard.

"Wait, what?" confusion clearly all over my face. "When?"

"Oh so there's more than one? And better yet I have to remind you which one? Well that's just the icing on the damn cake!"

When did I straddle a guy? And the guy being Jacob?

Oh my God.

"Are you seriously suggesting I cheated on you with Jake?" The little… "Ok first of all, Jake has been my best guy friend since I was like six. Nothing romantic AT ALL. Second, I fell of the couch and to prevent me from falling, I dragged him down with me. Third, I took off my shirt because I spilt boiling hot coffee on me, and I have the burn to prove it." I turned around and lifted my shirt to show him my two day fresh burn. I pulled my shirt down and turned back around. His face wasn't the empty mask, and it wasn't full of hatred like when ha was yelling at me; it was a mixture of shock and confusion. "And lastly, I can't believe that you never told me why you broke up with me, and to top it all off? You dump me over text."

I felt a warm tear spill down my cheek. I looked down, not bearing to look him in the eye; I noticed the locket he gave me in what seemed a lifetime ago. I grabbed it, pulling hard on it- breaking it from my neck.

"You know what really hurt me the most?" I asked looking at the necklace resting on my palm. Tears gathering in my eyes. "Is that you believed in nothing I said to you. One false move and your faith in me is broken." I couldn't stay here any longer, I shoved the locket into his chest and ran out of the room.

Once I climbed down the stairs to the first floor, I saw Alice. She technically saw me first, but it was irrelevant.

"Bella?" her tone seemed nothing like the one she used to accuse me of cheating on Edward. I looked at her, but just walked passed her. She no doubtely hear our conversation.

"Bella, I – uh." But I didn't stop to listen to whatever else she had to say, just walked to the front door, heading straight towards my car.

"BELLA!" I heard a velvety voice yell; but I already changed gears and was driving away.

…

I was laying on my bed attempting to stare at my ceiling, but tears blinded my sight. Thankfully, nobody was observant and I was able to act like everything was okay. But now that I was alone in my room, I could cry all I wanted, and have no one know.

Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

Woo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing  
Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you

Woo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

**Everyone I'm back! Soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me a century to update, but thank you so much for staying and review and letting me know that you still want to read this story. :] it means a lot. I don't know when I will update, but I assure you it will not take forever. I am going tot be headed back to school, and I'm kind of nervous; like most of my friends moved and I mean they were like friends I have for years. But I'm sure I'll be ok. :]**

**Anyway review cuz you know I love those! **

**Love,**

**-Forever&Always**


End file.
